After The Storm
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Following the defeat of the Storm King, both his victims and his followers alike continue on with their lives. For some of them, the adventure is only just beginning... (Needless to say, there will be spoilers for the movie. Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)
1. Clear Skies Ahead

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter One: Clear Skies Ahead**

There was a celebration going on in Canterlot. The reasons were twofold; one being the belated arrival of Equestria's first Festival of Friendship (which had been delayed due to unforeseen circumstances), and the other to mark the ponies' victory over the ruthless Storm King.

The festivities were currently at their peak, thanks mostly to a performance from Songbird Serenade, with the visual assistance of a spectacular fireworks show, courtesy of a certain Unicorn, one with a broken horn. Her birth name was Fizzlepop Berrytwist, but for some time, she had been going by Tempest Shadow.

Tempest had received quite a few looks of adulation and awe for the impromptu fireworks display she had started with her horn. She was flattered, but at the same time, felt as though it was undeserved. After all, not much time had passed since she'd led an invasion on the city, and turned three of the four Alicorn princesses to stone.

 _'Look at all this.'_ She thought, glancing at the party, and all the joyful ponies. _'I never imagined the invasion would turn out this way. Especially for me...'_

 _Hours ago..._

The day was won. The Storm King had been defeated, and the Staff of Sacanas had been used to return the Alicorns' magic to their owners, restoring the damage caused to Canterlot during the invasion in the process. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had gathered around the Princesses in triumph, while Tempest stood off to the side, observing the moment.

"Well done, everypony." Princess Celestia smiled at Twilight and her friends. "Once again, you've saved all of Equestria from a terrible fate."

"Hey, it's what we do." Rainbow joked.

"We're just glad everypony's safe." Fluttershy added.

"And that the Storm King got what wuz comin' tah him!" Applejack grinned. "Him an' his army won't be conquerin' any other places anytime soon!"

"...Are we to assume there's a reason why this one is still here?" Princess Luna asked, casting a suspicious look at Tempest, who bowed her head in shame. "If memory serves, she was the one who turned us to stone in the first place."

"It's okay." Twilight assured her. "Tempest turned against the Storm King. She even saved us from his final attack."

"Indeed." Rarity nodded. "Let's just say that if it weren't for Ms. Shadow, we'd _all_ be modelling that rather tacky 'stone overcoat' look right now."

"Yeah, we owe her big time!" Rainbow added.

After a quick explanation, there was a moment of silence as the Princesses processed the information.

"Tempest, could you please come closer?" Celestia requested.

Tempest stepped forward.

"I... I have no excuse for my actions." She admitted. "I betrayed my own homeland out of selfishness. Brought pain and misery to my fellow ponies... and I'm sorry." She dropped to her knees. "Whatever punishment you think I deserve, I'll accept it."

The Princesses shared a look.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Celestia declared.

"It won't?" Tempest looked up, confused. Her confusion grew when she saw the kind smile on Celestia's face.

"No." Celestia smiled even more widely.

"If Twilight says you've changed your ways, that's good enough for us." Cadance nodded.

"It certainly is." Luna agreed, her former suspicions gone. "And in truth, you are by no means the first pony ever to have lost her way. When push came to shove, you chose the right side, and we thank you for that."

"I think you just got an official, unofficial royal pardon, Tempest!" Pinkie smiled.

"Congratulations." Twilight added.

"Thank you." Tempest said quietly, humbled by their acceptance. "Thank you all..."

 _The present..._

After that, the clean-up went quite smoothly; The Staff of Sacanas had been safely stored away, as had the Storm King's shattered remains. The members of the Storm King's army who hadn't been swept away by the tornado he'd created were in no condition to fight, and the news of their leader's defeat had left them with no choice but to surrender peacefully, throwing themselves on the mercy of the Princesses... Who turned out to have plenty to spare. Some had even been allowed to attend the party, a fact that bemused Tempest.

 _'They really are a forgiving bunch.'_ Tempest thought of her fellow ponies. _'They forgave me for all I did. But I'm not sure if I even deserve it...'_

Tempest's thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound, coming from under a nearby refreshments table. Moving in to investigate, she pulled up the cloth, revealing her former second-in-command, Grubber, enjoying a slice of cake. His formerly white hair had been dyed multiple colors, and he had replaced his uniform with a vest that had a picture of a cupcake on it.

"Just as I thought." Tempest declared. "I'd recognize the sound of you stuffing your face anywhere..."

Grubber nearly choked on some cake.

"C-Commander Tempest!" He said nervously.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Grubber." Tempest rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're both out of a job at the moment."

"Oh, right." Grubber nodded. "Eh, no sad loss. The Storm King nearly blew us all away, and he didn't even keep his promise to fix your horn... I'm startin' to think he wasn't a very good boss."

"Tell me about it." Tempest rolled her eyes. "...How did you survive the tornado, anyway?"

"Well, when all the fightin' started, I, er... hid behind some crates." Grubber admitted sheepishly. "All those crates saved me from gettin' blown away... Barely. Good thing, too, or I'd've missed out on all these great eats!" He shoveled another piece of cake into his eager mouth.

"Same old Grubber..." Tempest rolled her eyes. A thought suddenly occurred to her. A quite regretful thought. "Grubber, I... I'm sorry."

"Okay... For what?" Grubber frowned.

"For always being so harsh with you." Tempest admitted guiltily.

"You? Harsh? Nah!" Grubber laughed nervously.

Tempest raised an unamused eyebrow at Grubber.

"...Well, maybe you were a _little_ harsh sometimes." Grubber admitted. "But I probably deserved it."

"No, you didn't." Tempest said firmly. "You stood by me through the entire mission. Supported me all the way. That's more than can be said about our former master." She added with a grimace. "You may not have been the strongest soldier, or the smartest, but nopony under my command was as loyal."

"Aww, thanks." Grubber blushed. "Cupcake?" He offered her one of the several confections he had procured.

"Sure." Tempest smiled, accepting the treat.

For a moment, they eat their food in silence.

"So... What are ya gonna do now?" Grubber asked. "What's next for miss Tempest Shadow?" He held up an eclair like a microphone.

"... I was thinking I'd stick around." Tempest admitted. "Equestria is my home, and I'd say I've been away long enough."

"That's cool." Grubber nodded. "Maybe I'll head back home too. Back to my tribe... Where I'm just the runt..."

"Oh. That's... That's a plan, I suppose." Tempest mused, as another thought came to her. "But I was wondering if you'd... Like to stay with me?"

Grubber almost choked on his food again.

"You want me to stay?" He asked, surprised.

"Like I said, you always stuck by me." Tempest reminded him. "Truth be told, I've gotten used to having you around. And..." She sighed deeply. "I really don't want to be alone again. Not ever. I spent years thinking that was the only way to survive, but I was wrong."

"Well, uh... I'm not exactly married to that whole 'go back to my tribe' idea." Grubber admitted. "I guess I could stick with you, if that's what you want. ...'Sides, it'd be a shame to break up such a winnin' team, am I right?"

"Of course it would." Tempest chuckled lightly.

"And I liked being around you too." Grubber declared. "Even when you _were_ being just a little bit harsh with me."

"Yeah, just a little bit." Tempest rolled her eyes again.

"You won't regret this, I promise." Grubber pledged. "Whatever happens, whatever trouble's ahead, I'm with ya all the way."

"You know something?" Tempest smiled. "I think I had a friend with me all along, and I just never realized it."

"Wow." Grubber beamed. "Gotta say, I'm really liking this nicer side of you, Tempest."

"Thanks." Tempest grinned. "Now, how about first thing tomorrow, we head out, and find a place of our own to stay in? A place where we can live the way we want to, with no big-headed, small-minded Kings telling us what to do?"

"Sounds like a plan." Grubber nodded. "But right now... more food!"

Grubber ate the eclair in one bite, and offered Tempest a piece of funnel cake, which she gladly accepted.

From a short distance away, Twilight had observed Tempest reconciling with Grubber. It warmed her heart to see that Tempest was letting friendship back into her life, but that act reminded her of something she needed to do.

 _'Tempest isn't the only one who needs to apologize for something tonight...'_ She thought.

Resolutely, Twilight made her way over to where Queen Novo and Princess Skystar were. The two Hippogriffs were enjoying both the party, and their reunion. As Twilight neared them, Novo took notice of her presence, a stern look on her face.

"Queen Novo, may I speak with you?" Twilight requested.

"Yes, you may." Novo said flatly.

"I am so sorry for trying to steal the Pearl of Transformation." Twilight bowed her head in regret. "I wanted so badly to save Equestria that I lost sight of what was right. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I can only ask that you at least give me a chance to earn your forgiveness."

Novo looked at Twilight, her face impassive.

"Come on, mom!" Skystar stepped in. "Cut Twilight some slack."

"Skystar, please stay out of this." Novo frowned.

"Or what?" Skystar said defiantly. "I'm already grounded. What are you gonna do, super-ground me?"

Novo's eyes widened, surprised by her daughter's sudden burst of assertiveness.

"So Twilight tried to take the Pearl." Skystar shrugged. "She was desperate! Her homeland, all her fellow ponies, they were counting on her! Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing if it were the fate of all our kind on the line? If it were me who was in danger?"

"Well..." Novo mused.

"Besides, now that the Storm King's gone, we can finally go home!" Skystar pointed out. "We don't have to hide any more, all thanks to Twilight and her friends. I'd say that more than makes up for the whole 'trying to steal our Pearl' thing, don't you think?"

"Okay, you have a point there." Novo admitted. "After all this time, we can finally come out of hiding and return to Mount Eris. I suppose we owe you that much, Twilight."

"It's the least we could have done for you, Queen Novo." Twilight said gratefully. "Not that I'm assuming that'll be enough for you to forgive me..." She added hastily.

"No, but it's a good start." Novo smiled. "There is much rebuilding to be done back home, old alliances to be remade... And I suppose it would help to have a little assistance from time to time... I don't suppose you know of anypony who could help?"

"I'd be honored." Twilight nodded. "Whatever you need, I'll do my best to provide."

"That's good to know." Novo declared. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm feeling a little hungry. Chasing after your runaway daughter will do that to you..."

"Ah-heh-heh..." Skystar laughed sarcastically. "Good one, mom..."

As Novo made to get some food, Twilight turned to Skystar.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Skystar." She smiled.

"No problem." Skystar winked. "Like a mutual friend of ours once said, 'one small thing'..."

"Somepony talking about me?!" Pinkie suddenly popped up between them.

"How'd you guess?" Skystar chuckled.

Across the courtyard, Rarity was talking with Capper.

"It's been a while since I've been to a party this fancy." Capper admitted.

"You think this is fancy?" Rarity smiled gracefully. "Darling, you have no idea. There are much fancier parties that are held around here. The Grand Galloping Gala, for instance... Now that is the height of sophistication."

"Sounds like quite a shindig." Capper mused.

"It certainly is." Rarity nodded. "And it doesn't hurt that most of the attendants purchase some of my fashions for the event."

"Well, if those outfits are anything like this little number, I can see why." Capper declared, indicating the top hat and cloak Rarity had gifted him with a short time ago.

"Flatterer." Rarity blushed.

"Hey, Rarity." Spike suddenly stepped in. "I was about to get some punch. Would you like some?"

"Of course, Spikey-wikey." Rarity cooed. "It's so sweet of you to offer."

"Anything for you, Rarity." Spike smiled dreamily.

As Spike headed over to the punch bowl, he threw a cold glare at Capper.

"I don't think your little dragon friend likes me all that much." Capper frowned.

"Oh, don't take it personally." Rarity told him. "Spike's probably just a tad jealous. He has a... little bit of a crush on me."

"The little fella's got good taste." Capper admitted, smirking widely.

"There you go again with the flattery." Rarity rolled her eyes.

Spike returned seconds later, carrying two glasses.

"For you, Rarity." He offered to her.

"Oh, you are a dear, Spikey-wikey." Rarity picked up the glass with her magic.

"Yeah, you're alright, little guy." Capper added. "Rarity's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I certainly am." Rarity patted Spike on the head.

Spike blushed deeply, then threw Capper a smug look. Capper took it all in stride.

"I think I'll get some punch too." He declared. "Catch ya later."

As Capper cut across the crowd, he passed by Captain Celeano and her crew, who were toasting their part in the day's victory alongside Rainbow Dash.

"To victory!" Celeano raised her cup of cider.

"Victory!" Her crew added.

"Awesome victory!" Rainbow added.

"That scurvy Storm King finally got what was comin' to him!" Boyle cheered.

"And now we're free to sail the skies again, seekin' out treasure." Mullet added.

"Caw!" Squabble squawked.

"You said it, matey!" Lix chuckled.

"Of course, first we're gonna have to find us a new ship." Celaeno frowned. "On account of our old one's currently at the bottom of the sea."

"You could always use one of the ships the Storm King's goons showed up in." Rainbow suggested. "There are a few scattered around from that tornado. Not exactly a cool ride, but they'll get you in the air."

"Any port in a storm." Celaeno shrugged. "Any of those flying junk heaps will do until we can get ourselves a real ship. Don't suppose you'd like to come along for the ride?"

"Yeah, we could use a gutsy little pony like you." Boyle nodded.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass." Rainbow declared. "I got friends right here in Equestria that I just can't leave hangin'."

"We can respect that." Celaeno smiled. "But as far as we're concerned, you'll always be an honorary member of our crew."

"Sweet." Rainbow bumped her hoof against Celaeno's talon. "Now, how about some more cider?"

"That's the ticket!" Celaeno nodded.

"Comin' right up!" Rainbow took off into the air. She grabbed the cups out of the crew's talons, and just as quickly replaced them with full cups.

"It's a pity you can't come with us." Lix sighed. "You'd be great help in the galley."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I'd be a bigger help here." Rainbow declared.

"I'll drink to that!" Celaeno raised her cup.

Rainbow and the crew drank back the cider.

"Someone remember to bring a couple barrels of this stuff back with us." Celaeno instructed.

"Will do, cap'n." Mullet nodded.

"Just try to save some for me." Rainbow joked.

The crew and Rainbow all shared a good laugh.

The festivities continued on into the night. There was hardly a long face among. It was safe to say the first ever Festival of Friendship was a resounding success.

 _The next morning..._

Tempest, Grubber, Capper, Novo, Skystar, and Celaeno were preparing to depart. Twilight and her friends were seeing them off.

"Good luck, Tempest." Twilight smiled. "You too, Grubber. Feel free to visit us in Ponyville any time."

"Don't worry, we will." Tempest nodded.

"Especially if ya got food as good as you had last night." Grubber added, carrying a small bag full of leftovers.

Pinkie gave Skystar one of her best goodbye hugs.

"Promise you'll write to me?" She asked. "Because I'm going to write to you. Every day!"

"I sure will." Skystar nodded. "I've never had a penpal before! But it might take a while for us to set up a postal service... mom can you put that on the 'priorities' list?"

"I'll do what I can." Novo nodded.

"Say 'hello' to all the other Hippogriffs for us, please." Fluttershy requested. "We may not have been there long, but I know we had a lot of fun together... Even if it didn't end well."

"More fun than we've had in a long time." Skystar nodded. "And once we tell them what happened here, I'm sure they'd love to have you back sometime."

"Oh, we'll be back." Pinkie grinned. "I try never to fun with somepony only once. It's kind of a policy of mine..."

Celaeno and her crew had succeeded in salvaging one of the Storm Guards' ships, and were all ready to go.

"Stay awesome, you guys!" Rainbow told Celaeno and her crew.

"You too, Dash." Celaeno grinned.

"Remember, you can still sail with us any time." Mullet assured her.

"Happy trails, y'all." Applejack declared. "Good luck with yer treasure hunts."

"Oh, we don't need luck." Boyle grinned.

"Just clear skies ahead." Lix nodded.

"Caww!" Squabble agreed.

"Enough of the mushy goodbyes, ya scallywags." Celaeno chuckled. "All aboard!"

The birdlike buccaneers boarded their temporary vessel. Capper was about to join Celano's crew on the airship (having been offered a lift back to Klugetown), but was taking a moment to bid farewell to Rarity.

"If ever you need a new addition to your wardrobe, all you need do is ask." Rarity told her.

"I shall, milady." Capper said gallantly. He noticed Spike standing nearby, clearly not enjoying the sight of their goodbye. He made his way over to Spike. "Hey, Spike, can I ask a favour?"

"Like what?" Spike frowned.

"Keep an eye on Rarity for me, will ya?" Capper smiled. "Be a shame if something happened to such a dazzling beauty."

"Yeah, it would." Spike gazed at Rarity. "And don't worry. I always watch out for Rarity. A noble dragon can do no less."

"That's the spirit." Capper nodded. "You're alright, kid."

"Thanks." Spike smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

Rarity grinned widely, glad the two of them were ending thing amiably.

"Hey, whiskers!" Celaeno called. "You comin' or what?"

"Right behind ya, mon capitan." Capper waved.

Soon after, Capper joined Celano's crew on the airship, which took off into the sky. Novo and Skystar followed suit, joined by their guards. Tempest and Grubber were the last to depart, leaving Canterlot by hoof (and paw).

And so it was that Equestria's newest allies parted ways, all seeking out a new beginning.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. A New Deal

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Two: A New Deal**

It was just another dreary day in Klugetown. The denizens, comprised of mostly fish, rodent, pig and lizard creatures, went about their business, either selling their various tawdry (and in some cases, illegal), high-priced wares in hopes of making a quick Storm Buck, or just shambling through the streets. They only acknowledged each other if they were offering something for a price, or if one shoved another in their haste to get from point A to point B.

A dark shadow suddenly fell over the streets. The inhabitants looked up to see one of the Storm Guard's airships heading toward the docks. This was a fairly regular occurrence, but the citizens hadn't seen any of those ships in the last few days, and were unaware of recent events in Canterlot. So they noted with brief, detached curiosity that whatever delays their schedule had suffered must have finally been resolved.

At the ship's helm stood Captain Celaeno, her crew, and Capper (still wearing his new cloak and top hat), who was making his homecoming with style.

"Good ol' Klugetown: just as scurvy as ever." Mullet snarked as he glanced out the viewport.

"You sure you want to come back to this dump?" Celaeno asked Capper. "We could drop you off anywhere."

"Thanks, but I'm good." Capper declined. "This place may be a dump, but it's my home. Besides, I've got some unfinished business to take care of..."

"While we've got to get us some supplies." Boyle declared. "This ol' flyin' rustbucket barely had enough to get us this far."

"Especially in the food department." Lix scowled. "And I thought the rations the Storm King gave us were bad."

"Caww!" Squabble stuck out his tongue.

"Well, in that case, I'd be happy to point you towards the best food stores this town has to offer." Capper smiled. "...But that's not really sayin' much..."

"Any port in a storm, I guess..." Celaeno shrugged.

The airship made a landing at the docks, and its unlikely crew disembarked. Celaeno and her crew followed Capper's lead as he made his way to the marketplace. The "freelance treasure hunters", as they preferred to be known, drew a few momentary glances from passers-by, but those citizens just as quickly turned away, their general apathy not affording them a further moment for curiosity.

"Here we go." Capper pointed towards a stall run by a short lizard. "Sal over there sells the best travel-ready food in the city... which, as I mentioned before, doesn't really amount to much. But there's a better chance of gettin' food that actually tastes good when you're shopping at Sal's."

"With that glowing review, how can we resist?" Lix joked.

"All hands on deck, crew." Celaeno urged. "Let's get as much as we can carry. Lousy or not, it's still food."

"Aye, cap'n." Murdock nodded.

While Celaeno's crew bought what they needed, Capper wandered a little, taking in the old sights. He knew he hadn't been away too long, but his experiences during that time had fundamentally changed him. One thing was for sure: he'd never look at the world the same way again, and all because he had tried to sell six ponies to settle a debt. If Rarity hadn't shown him what selfless generosity looked like, Capper had no doubt he'd still be the same shameless con artist he had been before.

 _'I thought finding those ponies would be my lucky break.'_ He thought. _'And I was right... just not in the way I thought at the time.'_

"Hey, Capper!" A surly voice interrupted his musings.

Capper turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a familiar-looking fish person, the one he had tricked into thinking the ponies had infected him with a fictitious disease.

"Surprised to see me?" The land-based fish scowled.

"Milo." Capper put on a charming smile. "How ya been?"

"Pretty good." Milo returned Capper's smile with one of his own. "Considering I caught 'pastelus coloritis'!" His smile become a snarl. "Amazing how I'm still alive and kickin', isn't it?"

"What's the matter, big guy?" Capper asked playfully. "Can't take a joke?"

"Can you?" Milo snarled. "'Cuz when I'm done with ya, your face is gonna be a joke!"

"Something wrong here?"

Capper and Milo turned to see Celaeno, carrying two bags full of supplies.

"None of yer business, birdie." Milo spat.

"Oh, I think it is." Celaeno declared. "Capper happens to be a friend of mine. And if you've got a problem with him, you've got a problem with me." She put down one of the bags, extracting her cutlass from it. "And I don't think you want that, do you?"

Milo eyed the blade.

"...You're not worth my time anyway." He scowled, turning and running away.

"My, aren't you popular?" Celaeno asked Capper.

"You have no idea." Capper declared. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Celaeno nodded.

The rest of the crew soon joined them, arms full of supplies, not only from Sal's stall, but some others (which Capper had also recommended).

"All stocked up for our journey, cap'n." Boyle announced.

"Excellent." Celaeno smiled. "It'll be good to get back to huntin' treasure at last."

"Aye." Mullet nodded. "No more delivery work for us."

"And no more drab uniforms." Lix added.

"Caw!" Squabble squawked, proudly adjusting the life preserver around his neck.

"And of course, no more Storm King." Celaeno grinned. "All because six little ponies and their dragon stowed away on our ship."

"Yeah, that was a lucky day for all of us." Capper nodded. "... Except for the part when we were stuck on your ship as it blew up."

"Yeah, that was a major downer." Celaeno cringed. "But at least we didn't go down with the ship."

"And we're all okay." Lix added. "That's what matters."

"As long as this crew sticks together, we can handle anything the skies or land can throw at us!" Mullet boasted.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Boyle nodded.

"Caww!" Squabble squawked.

"That's some crew you've got there, cap'n." Capper noted.

"They're the best crew a captain could hope for." Celaeno said proudly. "But there's no harm in looking out for new recruits... Don't suppose you've changed your mind about joinin' up?"

"I'd like to, but I have some loose ends to wrap up here." Capper declared, as he saw another familiar face approaching. "Speaking of which..."

It was Verko, the town's crime boss. The be-suited mole rat approached, flanked by a towering turtle on one side and a bipedal warthog on the other. Nearby was Milo, the smug grin on his face making it easy for Capper to assume he had informed Verko of his whereabouts following their earlier encounter.

"Well, look who's back... With a fancy new wardrobe, even." Verko snarled. Even with the new set of goggles covering his eyes, Capper could practically feel the daggers being glared at him. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here, after what you did."

"Really?" Capper said defiantly. "And what exactly did I do?"

"Let's see... because of you, I got fried by some psycho pony with a broken horn!" Verko hissed. "All because you wasted my time with some ponies you supposedly wanted to give to me! Not to mention your debt is still unpaid!"

"What a coincidence." Capper smiled. "That's exactly what I've come to talk to you about."

"Save it." Verko spat. "You had your chance to settle up in a painless way. Now it gets painful!"

The turtle and warthog stepped forward, ready to follow their boss's command.

"Not so fast." Celaeno declared, as she and her crew intervened.

"Outta the way, fancy hat." The turtle growled.

As the turtle made to grab Celaeno, she ducked down, and swept his feet with her crystal peg leg.

"Yahhh!" The turtle fell back wards. He landed on his shell, leaving him unable to get up. "Hey, no fair!"

"Try that with me, ya overgrown pigeon!" The warthog snarled.

"She don't have to, matey!" Mullet declared, he and the rest of the crowd standing strong by their captain.

"You take on one of us, you take on all of us." Boyle threatened.

"And I think you'd be biting off more than you can chew." Lix sneered, pointing the fork on the tip of her tail at their foe.

"Caw." Squabble said gruffly, his eyes unusually focused.

"Uhh... bye!" The warthog turned and fled.

"You... you..." Verko spluttered, glaring at Capper.

"Sorry, Verko." Capper smirked. "Guess it pays to have friend in high places."

"This isn't over!" Verko roared. "Someone, anyone, get Capper! I'm ready to pay big Storm Bucks to whoever brings me that double-crossing cat, birds or no birds!"

The crowd, who had been content to watch the drama unfold up until that point, snapped to attention. Greed in their eyes, they advanced on Capper and his companions.

"Looks like we might be getting a real fight after all, scallywags." Celaeno raised her sword.

"Bring it on." Mullet said boldly.

"Hold up, folks." Capper stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Celaeno hissed. "Unless you've got a weapon in that jacket of yours, stay behind us!"

"Weapons aren't really my style." Capper admitted. "Besides, there might just be another way out of this."

"Like what?" Lix frowned. "You gonna use that silver tongue of yours to sweet-talk 'em into backing off?"

"Something like that." Capper nodded.

"This, I must see..." Boyle frowned.

"Come on, folks." Capper told the crowd. "You really wanna hand me over to Verko?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Milo sneered. "Verko's gonna give a ton of Storm Bucks to whoever brings your mangy hide to him!"

The crowd muttered in agreement.

"I hate to break it to ya, but all those Storm Bucks aren't gonna be much use to you now." Capper declared.

"Whattaya mean?" A frilled lizard scowled.

"The Storm King's gone, folks." Capper revealed. "And without him, his empire's gonna crumble. Meaning pretty soon, those Storm Bucks ain't gonna be worth nuthin'."

"...He's lying!" Verko spat.

"Actually, it's true." Celaeno stepped in. "The Storm King's done."

"You might say he went all to pieces." Boyle added. "Trust us. We were there when it happened."

"Why else d'ya think none of his Storm Guard ships have been by lately?" Lix pointed out.

The crowd exchanged glances.

"They have been pretty quiet lately..." One rodent noted.

"We usually get a ship dropping by every couple of days..." A female warthog pointed out. "But now, they're-"

"Gone." Murdock declared. "Because their boss is gone. And without someone calling the shots, that little operation is gonna go down like a ship with no rudder."

"So even if ya do give me to Verko, it won't matter one bit." Capper repeated. "Because all those Storm Bucks he's plannin' on paying ya with will be totally worthless."

"That... that can't be!" The turtle yelled, still stuck on his back. "I was saving up a nest egg for retirement, and you're tellin' me it's all worthless now?!"

"Sorry, pal." Capper shrugged. "These are the facts."

"Stop listening to those lies, and get them!" Verko yelled.

"Verko's got a point." Milo growled. "What if this is all some big lie you've come up with to save your skin?"

"I'm not lying." Capper insisted. "But whether you believe me or not doesn't matter. What matters is: Are y'all gonna let yourselves be pushed around by Verko for the rest of your lives? Doing whatever he says, as long as he throws money at ya?"

"Yeah, well... it's not like we've got a choice." The female warthog snorted.

"Or maybe you do." Capper reached into his coat, extracting a large pouch. He opened it to relay several golen coins inside.

 _Days ago..._

As the Festival of Friendship was winding down, Capper was approached by Rarity.

"I have a little something for you, darling." Rarity announced. She used her magic to pass two large pouches over to Capper.

"Come on, now." Capper said graciously. "All these gifts are startin' to overwhelm me." He opened one of the pouches, finding it full of shining coins. "Are these...?"

"Equestrian Bits." Rarity nodded. "For the journey ahead."

"...Naw, I can't accept these." Capper shook his head. "You've already done more than enough for me. Besides, don't you need them?"

"Not particularly." Rarity shrugged. "Most of this is from the extra income I made designing outfits for this year's big social events, and from my assistance putting together the Festival. Besides, I dare say you need them more than I do."

"But, I..." Capper mumbled.

"I insist." Rarity urged. "Please, take them."

"Always in the givin' spirit, aren't you, milady?" Capper chuckled, putting the pouches inside his coat pocket.

"That's what generosity is all about, my friend." Rarity nodded. "It's just a shame there aren't others with the same sentiment over in Klugetown."

"No kidding." Capper sighed. "And the Storm King's rule was the only thing close to stability the place had. With him gone, things are just going to get worse..."

"Maybe not." Twilight joined them. "I could talk with Celestia and the other Princesses, see if we can maybe establish some kind of trade with Klugetown."

"That'd definitely help the ol' economy around there." Capper admitted. "And it just might give me the excuse to see my new friend again." He gave Rarity a wink.

"That would definitely be a nice bonus." Rarity chuckled.

"Whatever you can do, I'll be grateful for it, Princess." Capper told Twilight.

"After you helped us save our home, it's only right that we help make yours better." Twilight nodded.

"Thanks, anyway." Capper smiled. "And while you're doing your part to help the place, I think I might be able to do something to make things better too."

 _The present..._

"What are those?" Milo frowned.

"These are Bits." Capper explained. "The preferred form of currency over in Equestria. One of my new friends there gave these to me."

"Yeah, so?" A lizard scowled. "You brought 'em out just to brag about having more money than us?"

"Actually, I brought 'em out so I could do this." Capper reached into the pouch, grabbed a handful of coins, and threw them into the air.

The crowd immediately scrambled to grab the Bits, pushing and shoving to get to them first.

"Outta my way!" A warthog spat.

"They're mine!" A fish snarled.

"Hey, no need to fight." Capper declared. "There's plenty for everybody!"

Capper threw another handful of Bits into the crowd, and another, until his first pouch was empty.

"...Wait a second." Milo stopped suddenly. "What's the catch? No-one gives away free money without wantin' something back."

"Well, this cat does." Capper smiled. "Those Bits are on me. Enjoy."

The crowd exchanged confused looks.

"I don't get it." The warthog girl frowned. "Why would you just give good money away?"

"It's called 'generosity'." Capper smiled. "When you give someone something, or do something for them, just because you can. I was taught that by a dear new friend."

The crowd were no less confused by this statement.

"I know it's kinda tough to grasp." Capper admitted. "I thought the same way at first. My new friend fixed up my old coat, just out of the goodness of her heart, and I was just plain confused. But that's the way things work in Equestria."

"That sounds real nice, Capper." The frilled scoffed. "But this is Klugetown. That sort of thing doesn't fly around here, remember?"

"It doesn't have to be like that." Capper urged. "If everybody here was just a little more generous, Klugetown might just be a better place for all of us."

"So you're saying if we're all 'generous', giving away all our stuff left, right and center, things'll be better around here?" Milo scoffed. "Forgive me for doubting it."

"I'm not saying you give, give, give all the time." Capper admitted. "But if you can find it in yourselves to pitch in here and there, lend a hand or a spare bit of cash, then just maybe, we'll be able to find some real worth in this place, and each other. Not to mention my new friends in Equestria might just be helping us out sometime. Even then, it won't be easy, but Klugetown's never going to get any better unless we _make_ a change."

"He's got a point, y'know." Celaeno chipped in. "Take it from me, a vessel's only as good as her crew."

The crowd took a moment to consider their words.

"Why are you still listening to the garbage?" Verko spat. "Get him, you idiots!"

"Or would you prefer things stay the way they are, with Verko calling the shots?" Capper continued, ignoring Verko. "Think about it: What has that lousy rat ever given you that he didn't demand back, with interest?"

The crowd muttered among themselves. They had all fallen into debt to Verko at some point, and knew full well what kind of "interest rates" the greedy rodent enforced.

"Verko's been using us all." Capper pointed out. "Using our collective greed, using the promise of deals and cleared debts, all to get us to do what he wants. Do you really want that to continue?"

The crowd shared more looks, with some (such as Milo) glancing at the coins Capper had freely given them.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Verko spat. "I say what's what around here, and you money-grubbing chumps just have to shut up and listen! How hard is that, you idiots?!"

Verko's tirade had an instant affect on the citizens of Klugetown; They all turned away from Capper and Celaeno's crew, and glared coldly at the one they had once feared.

"Wh-what are you all staring at?" Verko stepped back. "Do what I say!"

"Or what?" The warthog girl scoffed. "You won't pay us those worthless Storm Bucks?"

"Y-you don't know they're worthless!" Verko spluttered. "It could still be a lie!"

"Like when you tell us our debt's almost cleared, then add on a 'late fee'?" The frilled lizard snarled. "Or 'annual interest'?"

"Well, I... that's different!" Verko gulped.

"You know somethin'? Capper's right." Milo admitted. "It _is_ time for a change around here. And I think we all know what that change should be..."

"S-stay back!" Verko started backing away, only to bump into his turtle henchman, who had finally gotten back on his feet. "What are you waiting for? Get me out of here!"

"Anything you say, boss." The turtle grabbed Verko, lifted him up... then stuffed him into a nearby barrel.

"What are you doing?!" Verko yelped.

"Gettin' you out of here... all the way out of town." The turtle smirked, setting the barrel on its side. "By the way: I quit."

The turtle kicked the barrel, sending it rolling down the streets, toward the desert outside of town.

"Ahhhh!" Verko yelped. "You'll be sorry! All of yo-o-o-ou!"

Once the barrel vanished from sight, the crowd cheered, jubilant that they were finally free from Verko's influence.

"Let's hear it for Capper!" The frilled lizard whooped, waving his handful of Bits.

"Capper! Capper! Capper!" The crowd cheered. Even Milo joined in on the chant. "Capper! Capper! Capper!"

"Nicely done, matey." Celaeno smiled at Capper. "Looks like this town's got a new hero..."

"What can I say? Charming's my game." Capper chuckled, as he waved to his newly-adoring public.

A short while after, Celaeno's crew had gotten their supplies aboard the airship, and were preparing to depart. Capper had helped out as best he could, and was about to see them off.

"Okay, that's everything." Lix declared, once the last of the supplies were aboard. "Ready for departure, cap'n."

"You sure you want to stay here?" Celaeno asked Capper. "We could always use an extra crewmate. Especially one as cunning... and charming as you." She added with a smile.

"I'm flattered, but I'll have to decline." Capper shook his head. "Something tells me I'll be needed more here. I got these folks on the right path, but it probably wouldn't hurt if I stuck around to help 'em stay on it."

"What, are ye setting yerself up as the new captain of this ship?" Mullet asked.

"Somethin' like that." Capper shrugged. "Seems I went and started somethin' today. May as well stay here and finish it."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Celaeno sighed.

"For now." Capper admitted. "Feel free to drop by anytime."

"You can count on that." Celaeno nodded. "In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing how much this dump has been cleaned up by our next visit."

"Just don't expect any miracles." Capper declared. "Cleanin' this place up's gonna be a tough job... but hey, someone's gotta do it."

"And I can't think of a better candidate." Boyle nodded. "Good luck, matey."

"And to you guys on your return to... 'freelance treasure hunting'." Capper grinned.

"Trust me, luck has nothing to do with it." Celaeno smirked. "But thanks, anyway." She turned to her crew. "Alright, ya lily-livered scallywags, let's take to the skies! Treasure's not gonna find itself!"

"Aye, cap'n!" The crew chorused (save for Squabble, who squawked in time with the others).

After saying their final goodbyes, the crew entered the ship, and took off into the wild blue yonder, seeking treasure and adventure.

As for Capper, he was true to his word, remaining in Klugetown to help guide the inhabitants to a better tomorrow. A tomorrow where they believed in something more than money, something truly priceless...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Shadow Time

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Three: Shadow Time**

Tempest Shadow and Grubber were making their way through a small forest, just north-west of Canterlot.

"Are we there yet?" Grubber asked, carrying a bag full of treats from the Festival of Friendship on his back.

"No, Grubber." Tempest replied.

A week had passed since they had departed the capital, and they were intent on finding a place where they could settle down.

Tempest was bereft of the armor she'd worn while serving the Storm King, keeping only the fabric underneath, which covered the entirety of her torso. On the way out of Canterlot, she had been approached by the Royal Guard, who wished to study the armor to see if it shared any traits with the magic-deflecting shields the Storm Guard had carried. Tempest was quite glad to get rid of the armor, and had been generously reimbursed for it; Tempest planned to put the money to good use on her and Grubber's journey.

It still felt strange to once again be trotting on the ground with her bare hooves, not only due to the sensation, but because there was no longer a rhythmic metal tapping as she walked. Instead, there was another repeating sound.

"...Are we there yet?" Grubber asked a few moments later.

"No." Tempest said through gritted teeth.

Another few moments passed, during which there was only the sound of their hoof/footsteps and the natural noises of nature.

"...Are we there yet?" Grubber asked again.

"No, Grubber, we are not there yet!" Tempest yelled, exasperated. She may have reformed, but she was never a particularly patient pony. "We don't even know where there _is_ yet!"

"...Sorry." Grubber said awkwardly. He pulled a confection out of the bag. "Cupcake?"

"No thanks." Tempest shook her head.

"Hey, you need to keep your blood sugar levels up." Grubber urged. "And this thing's gotta be about eighty percent sugar!"

"I'm fine." Tempest assured him. "Trust me, I've gone far longer without food in my time."

Grubber looked at the cupcake, tempted to eat it himself. But he managed to resist the temptation.

"I'll just... put it here, in case you change your mind." He placed the cupcake back in the bag.

For the next few minutes, they walked in silence.

"So... any idea where we're headed?" Grubber asked.

"Kind of. It's been years since I've been in Equestria." Tempest added. "But I've got a feeling there's a town or village up ahead."

"Good, because my feet are killing me." Grubber groaned. "Say, what are the chances of you carrying me the rest of the way?"

"Honestly? Not good." Tempest said with a wry smile.

"Aw, jeez..." Grubber pouted.

"I'm tired too." Tempest pointed out. "I've been walking for just as long as you have, remember?"

"Yeah, but your legs are longer." Grubber countered. "These stubby li'l legs of mine have to make like, four times as many steps just to cover as much ground as you do."

"Just try and hang in there." Tempest encouraged him. "The trees are starting to thin out. We should be getting out of this forest soon."

"I hope so." Grubber sighed.

Just as Tempest predicted, they soon reached the end of the forest, and saw a village up ahead.

"There, I told you." Tempest smirked.

"Oh, sweet civilization!" Grubber smiled. "And just in time. My treat bag was getting a little light... please say we can stop off at the nearest bakery before we go?"

"Sure, why not?" Tempest rolled her eyes.

"You're the best, Tempest!" Grubber said gratefully.

"If you try to hug me, you're getting zapped." Tempest deadpanned.

"Duly noted." Grubber retorted.

As they entered the village, the two took note of their surroundings.

"Nice." Grubber mused. "Not exactly Canterlot, but it's definitely better than Klugetown."

"Yeah..." Tempest mused. She was getting a distinct sense of _deja vu_ , and not just because some of the village ponies were staring at her broken horn. Something about this particular village seemed almost familiar to her. She couldn't put her hoof on it... until they turned a corner, and Tempest saw a street sign reading "Canter Avenue". "Oh, no..."

At that moment, Tempest knew exactly where they were: Clydesvale, her home town.

 _'How could I have not recognized this place?'_ She asked herself.

As Tempest had said herself, she had been away from Equestria for a long time (not to mention she didn't travel much before the Ursa Minor incident).

"Grubber, we have to go." Tempest ordered.

"Already?" Grubber frowned. "But you said we could check out the local bakery!"

"I know what I said." Tempest hissed. "But we have to get out of here, right no-"

"Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist?"

Tempest froze. Only a few ponies knew her by that name, and that voice didn't sound like it belonged to any of the ones she wanted to see at the moment. She turned around, and saw two Unicorn mares approaching, mares she instantly recognized, despite the fact that they were much taller than she remembered.

One mare had a light blue coat, a darker blue mane with noticeable bangs, maroon eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a sun peeking out over a rain cloud. Her name was Spring Rain.

The other mare had a green coat, a pale green, curly mane, purple eyes, and a Cutie Mark of two stars connected by a circle. Her name was Glitter Drops.

Once, they were Tempest's closest friends. But that was before the incident with the Ursa Minor. Before Tempest lost her horn. Before it all went bad...

Tempest wanted more than anything to turn around and leave before her former friends reached her. But she was paralyzed, as the memories of them, both good and bad, flooded her mind. Before she knew it, they were face to face.

"It _is_ you." Spring Rain examined Tempest closely. "...Wow, you got tall..."

"You're really here." Glitter Drops gaped. "You're back."

"Not by choice." Tempest growled. Seeing them up close reminded her of all the pain she'd suffered. And the fact that they were so eager to just come up and talk to her made her feel even angrier.

"But still, you're here." Spring Rain pointed. "It was only a matter time, really..."

"What do you mean?" Tempest frowned.

"When we heard about what happened over in Canterlot - how there was an invasion led by a Unicorn with a broken horn - we knew it had to be you." Glitter Drops declared. "Not exactly how we'd have preferred to hear about you after all these years..."

"Let's just say I made some bad choices." Tempest said flatly.

"That's putting it mildly." Glitter Drops scoffed. "Where did you go? You just... left one day!"

"We were worried sick about you!" Spring Rain added.

"That's not the impression I got." Tempest said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Spring Rain asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Tempest scowled.

"Er... Tempest?" Grubber intervened. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"'Tempest'?" Glitter Drops frowned.

"Fine." Tempest sighed. "Grubber, these are Spring Rain and Glitter Drops, old... acquaintances of mine."

"Hi." Grubber waved.

"Well, hello there." Spring Rain looked down at him.

"Aw, look at him." Glitter Drops cooed. "He's kinda cute... y'know in an ugly kind of way..."

"Thanks... I think." Grubber smiled.

"Now, we really must be going." Tempest roughly nudged Grubber towards the way out of town.

"What? Why are you going?" Spring Rain frowned. "All these years of not seeing each other, and you're just going to up and leave again? We're your friends!"

Tempest stopped in her tracks, once again turning to face her childhood playmates.

"Are you?" She asked coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glitter Drops demanded.

"If you were really my friends, you wouldn't have been so eager to go off to Celestia's school, and leave me behind!" Tempest yelled, unleashing a small part of the resentment she had held in over the years. "We all dreamt of going, but only you two got to live that dream, while I got left with nothing. You were going to leave me behind!"

"I knew it." Spring Rain turned to Glitter Drops. "See? I told you it was our fault she left!"

"Maybe not completely our fault." Glitter Drops retorted. "Fizzlepop, after the accident, we did everything we could to help you. But did you really expect us to give up our dreams, just like that?"

"Maybe I did." Tempest spat. "And maybe if you had, that attack in Canterlot might never have happened." Her eyes narrowed. "Since you were all set to leave me behind, I went off on my own, beyond Equestria. That's where I met the Storm King, and struck a deal for me to serve him. So when you think about it, it's actually _your_ fault Equestria almost fell to the Storm King. All because you wouldn't stay with me."

"Excuse me? You're the one who left first!" Glitter Drops shot back. "Technically, _you_ abandoned _us_!"

"What?!" Tempest snarled, her horn sparking with her anger.

"Glitter!" Spring Rain yelled.

"...Sorry." Glitter Drops wilted under their combined anger. "I-I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't." Tempest growled. "In fact, there are a lot of things you both shouldn't have done back then. Or maybe things you _should've_ done, if you catch my drift."

"Fizzlepop, we're sorry if we ever made you feel like we were going to abandon you." Spring Rain apologized. "After the accident, we did our best to try and help you. But it looks like our best just wasn't good enough."

"No, it wasn't." Tempest said coldly.

"Fizzlepop, I-" Glitter Drops started.

"Stop calling me that." Tempest said through gritted teeth.

"But that's your name." Spring Rain pointed out.

"It was." Tempest frowned. "But I haven't felt like Fizzlepop Berrytwist in a long time. That's why I go by Tempest Shadow now."

"Seriously?" Glitter Drops snorted. "Kinda over the top, don't you think?"

"Not. Helping." Spring Rain growled.

"Some things never change." Tempest sneered. "Neither of you were ever much help. Maybe if you'd actually helped me get our ball back on that awful day, none of this would've happened."

"Or maybe that Ursa Minor would have gotten us all - and done far worse than just chop our horns." Glitter Drops pointed out.

"At least then, we'd all have been in the same boat." Tempest said bitterly.

"Fizzlepop..." Spring Rain declared.

"It's Temp-" Tempest began.

"Not to us, it's not." Spring Rain cut her off. "To us, you'll always be Fizzlepop Berrytwist. Nothing will ever change that. Not your leaving. Not what you did over in Canterlot. Nothing."

Tempest's frown faded slightly, as she acknowledged the sincerity in Spring Rain's words.

"Why don't we just leave the past in the past, and start over?" Glitter Drops suggested.

"If only it were that easy..." Tempest said skeptically.

"No matter what you thought of us, we did miss you after you left." Spring Rain declared. "But not as much as- Oh!" She suddenly gasped. "Your parents!"

"...My parents?" Tempest froze again.

"Wait until they hear you're back!" Spring Rain smiled.

"They're not going to hear it, because nopony is telling them." Tempest growled.

"Wait, what?" Glitter Drops frowned. "They need to know. They were broken-hearted when you left. They're going to be so happy to see you again!"

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Tempest said sarcastically. "They'll be so happy to see their traitor of a daughter. The mare who betrayed her homeland for her own selfish reasons. They'll be ecstatic." She started pushing Grubber toward the edge of town again. "Come on, Grubber. We're leaving."

"Fizzlepop, wait!" Spring Rain yelled.

"Shouldn't you-?" Glitter Drops started.

"Don't try to stop me." Tempest retorted.

"But... don't you wanna see your folks again?" Grubber asked.

"No." Tempest said bluntly.

"But... but you've gotta!" Grubber urged. "You can't just-"

"I can, and I will." Tempest countered.

"...No, you won't." Grubber suddenly planted himself firmly on the ground.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Tempest growled.

"Staying right here." Grubber declared. "I'm not leaving until you talk to your parents. If you wanna leave, then you'll have to go by yourself."

 _'Seriously? He picks now of all times to grow a spine?'_ Tempest thought.

The old Tempest would have left Grubber behind. But the new Tempest couldn't do that. She'd meant what she said in Canterlot about not wanting to go it alone anymore.

"Okay, fine." She groaned. "If it gets you off that lazy rear, I'll go and... see my parents."

"Great!" Grubber stood up. "You'll thank me later, trust me."

"I'm gonna do something to you later..." Tempest scowled.

"We're coming too!" Glitter Drops declared.

"No thanks." Tempest said bluntly.

"Clearly, you need all the emotional support you can get." Spring Rain stated. "Besides, we're not going to let you go it alone again."

"Whatever." Tempest growled. "As long as you don't waste my time arguing about it..."

Flanked by Grubber and her former friends, Tempest made her way to her old house. With every step, she felt as if her hooves weighed ten times as much as usual. Spring Rain and Glitter Drops were one thing, but her parents were another matter entirely. Tempest had left them behind like everypony else, and gone on to do awful things. She didn't want to think about what they would think of her.

In what seemed like no time at all, Tempest was outside her childhood cottage, a nondescript building of wood and stone, with a straw roof. He stood in front of the door, raising her hoof... which hovered inches in front of it, as Tempest hesitated. She then felt a soft touch on her other hoof. She looked down to see Grubber, giving her a supportive smile.

 _'Okay, here goes...'_ Tempest took a deep breath, then knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A female voice sang.

The door opened, revealing an older Unicorn mare with icy blue eyes, an orange coat, and a Cutie Mark of an orange slice. Her mane was the same color as Tempest's, but worn in a loose, shoulder-length style.

"Hello, can I-" The mare started. She froze as looked at Tempest, taking in both her broken horn and her general appearance.

"Hello... Mom." Tempest said quietly.

"Fizzlepop?" The mare held a hoof to her mouth. "Is it really you?"

"Yes." Tempest nodded.

"My baby!" Tempest's mother wept as she embraced her. "You're finally home!"

"What's going on out here?" A middle-aged stallion with a green mane, teal eyes, the same purple coat as Tempest, and a Cutie Mark of three plums joined them. "Tangerine Twist, are you crying?"

"Plum Pop, look who it is!" Tangerine Twist smiled. "It's Fizzlepop!"

"It... It is?" Plum Pop gaped at Tempest, who smiled awkwardly. "Our little filly... You've come back to us!"

Plum Pop joined his wife in hugging her. Spring Rain and Glitter Drops silently cooed over the touching reunion, while Grubber wiped a year from his eye.

"It's so good to see you, sweetheart." Plum Pop sniffed. "We always dreamed of this..."

"I sure hope this isn't a dream." Tangerine Twist declared. She then noticed Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. "Hello, girls!"

"Hi, Tangerine." Spring Rain waved.

"Hello, Mr Pop!" Glitter Drops added.

"Well, this is quite a gathering." Plum Pop noted. "Why don't we all go inside and catch up?"

"It's better than just standing here, I guess." Tempest shrugged.

Tempest, her parents, Spring Rain, Glitter Drops and Grubber all made their way into the living room. For Tempest, it was like a walk down memory lane; the inside of the house looked more of less exactly as she remembered. Some things were more weathered, and the curtains had been replaced, but everything else looked the same, right down to the tacky floor rug Plum Pop had bought one summer.

"We've been hoping for this day for so long." Tangerine Twist sniffed as she embraced her daughter once more. "The day you finally came home."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tempest declared. "Believe it or not, I didn't plan on coming back here today. Or seeing you again. That was due to... Extenuating circumstances." She threw a glare at Grubber.

"That sounds like a cue to me." Grubber stepped forward. "Sir, ma'am, my name's Grubber, and I'm your daughter's current best friend. Nice to meet you."

"And you too, little guy." Plum Pop answered awkwardly, having just noticed Grubber's presence. Like most of Equestria's inhabitants, he and his wife had never seen one of Grubber's species before.

"It's good to know our daughter had somepony with her." Tangerine Twist declared. "All those years, I couldn't bare the idea of you being all by yourself, Fizzy." She held her daughter's face.

"I... did okay." Tempest replied. "I survived, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Tangerine Twist smiled. "We spent so many sleepless nights, afraid that you suffered some terrible fate out there."

"Though it seems you might have suffered a quite different fate." Plum Pop frowned.

"I'm guessing you heard about what happened in Canterlot?" Tempest cringed.

"Yes." Plum Pop said sternly. "We could barely believe it at first. We tried to convince ourselves that it must have been some other Unicorn mare with a broken horn. Because we didn't want to admit our daughter could do something like that."

"Well, I did." Tempest admitted. "I chose to help the Storm King because he promised to restore my horn. But it was all a lie. Once I got him what he wanted, he betrayed me."

"Oh, Fizzy..." Tangerine Twist frowned.

"Truth is, I wouldn't even be here if Princess Twilight hadn't saved me." Tempest declared. "And I saved her and her friends in return."

"We heard about that, too." Plum Pop nodded.

"You probably don't think that's anywhere near enough to make up for what I did." Tempest sighed. "Neither do I. But Princess Twilight, her friends, and even the other Princesses all forgave me so easily. I was expecting them to do something along the lines of throwing me in the Canterlot dungeons instead."

"Well, it's a good thing they didn't." Tangerine Twist smiled. "Or you wouldn't be here right now."

"I'm sorry." Tempest apologized. "I was so desperate to be whole again, I just lost sight of everything else."

"If only we could have found a way to fix your horn, this could have all been avoided." Plum Pop sighed. "But no matter which doctor we went to, none of them could do a thing to help you."

"There was a lot of that going around, apparently." Glitter Drops deadpanned.

"Yes, there was." Tempest growled, not liking Glitter Drops' tone. "At least my parents tried to find a way to fix the problem. You and Spring Rain did nothing but feed me a lot of nonsense about how my broken horn 'wasn't that big a problem', and promised to stick by me... a promise neither of you could keep, by the way."

"We were kids, Fizzlepop." Spring Rain pointed out. "We tried our hardest to help you, but we weren't perfect."

"On that, we agree." Tempest glared. "You called yourselves my friends, but you let me down. And because of that, I ended up wandering the lands outside Equestria for years. I ended up working for the Storm King, attacking my own kind, all of because of you-"

"That's enough, young lady!" Plum Pop said angrily.

Tempest stopped mid-sentence. She had never seen her father so angry before.

"I'll admit, we all could have handled things a little better." Plum Pop confessed. "But Spring Rain and Glitter Drops don't deserve to take the blame for what happened. You do."

"Plum!" Tangerine Twist gasped.

"But... I..." Tempest spluttered.

"You chose to leave Clydesvale." Plum Pop pointed out. "Chose to leave Equestria. Chose to serve the Storm King. Chose to attack Canterlot in his name. You made all of those decisions yourself. And you need to take responsibility for them, like an adult, and not blame your oldest friends for something that was beyond their control. Am I making myself clear?"

"I... I...!" Tempest stuttered, her bottom lip quivering. Suddenly, she dropped to the floor, weeping into the tacky rug.

Spring Rain looked on in shock. Even Glitter Drops, who had earlier voiced a similar opinion, was horrified by what had just happened.

"Tempest!" Grubber yelped, rushing forward to comfort her.

"Fizzy!" Tangerine Twist embraced her daughter. "Plum, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, Tangerine, but I had to do it." Plum Pop bowed his head.

"Do what? Break your daughter's heart?!" Tangerine Twist yelled.

"Mom, stop." Tempest raised her head, tears still running her cheeks. "Dad's... dad's right. I did make those choices myself. Nopony else made them for me. Glitter Drops tried to help me see that before, but I wouldn't listen."

"Well, I didn't think the solution was a harsher tone of voice." Glitter Drops frowned.

"I'm sorry I had to be so harsh with you, darling." Plum Pop declared, as he embraced his daughter. "But I needed to help you see sense... some good old-fashioned fatherly scolding seemed like the best option."

"It was." Tempest wiped her eyes.

"Now, I think you owe a certain pair of someponies an apology." Plum Pop pointed in Spring and Rain and Glitter Drops' direction."

"Okay..." Tempest said reluctantly. "Spring Rain, Glitter Drops, I'm sorry for blaming you for, well, everything."

"We're sorry, too." Spring Rain placed her hoof on Tempest's shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Glitter Drops joked, as she place her hoof on Tempest's other shoulder.

"Oh, this is such a beautiful moment!" Tangerine Twist joined the embrace.

"Mind if I join in?" Grubber hugged Tempest's leg.

"Sure, why not?" Tempest rolled her eyes.

Moments later, the hug ended, and group separated.

"We've kept your room just the way it was when you left." Tangerine Twist declared. "I imagine you'll want to get rid of the toys, but it should be just fine."

"Mom, I... I'm not staying." Tempest admitted.

"What?" Tangerine Twist frowned. "Why?"

"Grubber and I need to find our own way." Tempest declared. "Our own place to belong. It's been good to see you both again - better than I thought - but like dad said, I'm a grown mare. I shouldn't be living with my parents."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to up and leave entirely." Plum Pop told her. "There's a cottage for rent, just outside town. Maybe you and your little friend could stay there? We'd be happy to spot you some rent money-"

"We have money, dad." Tempest interrupted. "But that's not the problem. This whole village still holds a lot of bad memories."

"Please, don't leave us again." Tangerine Twist pleaded. "I can't stand the thought of losing you twice, Fizzy."

"Mom..." Tempest faltered, affected by the pained look on her mother's face.

"It would be a better end to the day if we could sleep in a cottage, instead of walking until night falls, and sleeping rough, like every other night this week." Grubber pointed out.

"It's your call, sweetheart." Plum Pop assured her.

"Oh... okay." Tempest groaned. "We'll stay in that cottage. For now."

"Sweet." Grubber grinned. "Hope the place has a fridge. My snacks are starting to get stale."

"Wonderful." Plum Pop smiled. "If you like, I can take the first payment over to the realtors, so you can get settled in right away."

"I guess that would help." Tempest admitted, passing some Bits over him. "Thanks, dad."

"What are fathers for?" Plum Pop smiled. "This one's definitely going to make up for lost time..."

Plum Pop gave his daughter a hug, then headed out to the realtors' office.

"You'll always be welcome here, Fizzy." Tangerine Twist hugged her daughter one last time. "Always."

"Thanks, mom." Tempest returned the hug.

"Come back soon?" Tangerine twist asked.

"I'll try." Tempest pledged. "Goodbye for now, though."

"Goodbye." Tangerine Twist whispered.

"Come on, Grubber." Tempest urged. "Let's go check out this cottage."

"Right behind ya." Grubber nodded.

As Tempest and Grubber departed her former home, they found themselves followed by Spring Rain and Glitter Drops.

"Wait!" Spring Rain called. "Fizzlepop, you have every right to resent us for not being able to help you all those years. But at least give us the chance to make things right with you."

"We could start over again." Glitter Drops offered. "A clean state. Leave the past in the past. What do you say?"

"I, well..." Tempest frowned, unsure. Even after the cathartic events of the day, there was still a part of her that resisted the idea of reconciliation. "I just... need some time. This has been a long day, and I have to process everything."

"That's fair." Spring Rain nodded.

"You can take all the time you need." Glitter Drops smiled. "Just come to us when you're ready."

"...Thank you." Tempest said weakly. "Grubber, let's go."

"For real this time, I hope..." Grubber joked.

After stopping by the bakery and refilling Grubber's snack bag, the two of them made their way to the cottage, which was indeed just outside of town. It was no less modest-looking than the other buildings in the village, save for its garden being slightly overgrown.

"So... this is our new home?" Grubber asked.

"I suppose it is." Tempest nodded. _'After all this time, I ended up right back where I started... I don't know if that's poetic, or just ironic...'_

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Diplomacy

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Four: Diplomacy**

Within her castle library, Twilight was rapidly pacing. She had just received word that Queen Novo would be visiting Canterlot to discuss strengthening bonds between the ponies and the Hippogriffs, and had requested that all the Princesses be there to meet her. For Twilight, who was still regretting her attempted theft of the Pearl of Transformation, the news had her in two minds.

"This could be the chance I've been hoping for, to make up for what I did." Twilight admitted as she circled around Spike. "...But what if my presence ends up souring everything? What if Novo takes any constructive criticism I make the wrong way? What if she ends up thinking _all_ ponies are capable of what I did?!"

"I think you may be overthinking this." Spike declared. "Queen Novo wouldn't have asked for you to be there if she weren't ready to move on."

"What if she's only including me in these talks because it's for the good of her subjects to have all the Princesses together?" Twilight fretted. "Or worse, to just use me as an example of what she _doesn't_ expect from a Princess!"

"I'll go make you some of Zecora's herbal tea." Spike said awkwardly. "Might be just the thing you need to calm down..."

"Thanks, Spike." Twilight sighed.

As Spike headed out of the library, Twilight rubbed her forehead with her hoof, exasperated with herself.

"Ugh..." She groaned.

"Well, isn't this quite the conundrum?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Twilight looked up, seeing Discord floating above. "Oh, it's just you, Discord."

"'Just' me?" Discord pouted. "You insult me, dear Princess! Here I am, taking time out of my busy schedule to... Hang around your place, and this is how you repay me?"

"And just how long have you been up there?" Twilight frowned.

"Oh, only the last five minutes or so." Discord shrugged. "I would have made my presence known sooner, but your monologue made for such riveting listening."

"Well, I'm glad you were entertained." Twilight scowled. "And now, you know my problem."

"In truth, Fluttershy had already told me all about your feature-length adventure." Discord admitted. "She left out no details, no matter how unpleasant. I must say, I was surprised to hear about that little... incident of yours."

"Of course she did." Twilight said flatly. "So, have you come here to tell me what a big mistake I made?"

"Actually I came here to tell you how impressed I am." Discord smirked.

"...What?" Twilight gaped.

"I had no idea you were capable of such cunning, deceitful actions." Discord announced, placing his lion paw on Twilight's shoulder. "Congratulations, Twilight. There's more chaos in you than you think - though anypony who's seen you dance would know that..."

"Somehow, your approval doesn't exactly make me feel better about it." Twilight frowned.

"I really don't see the issue, myself." Discord shrugged. "You needed the Pearl to save Equestria, and the Queen of the Seahippos... Ponygriffs..."

"Hippogriffs." Twilight corrected him.

"Whatever." Discord scoffed. "Queenie wouldn't share the Pearl, so you had to take it. You saw what needed to be done, and you did it. Boo-hoo if somepony's feelings got hurt." He emphasized his point by miming rubbing his eyes with his paw and talon. "Besides, if Queenie didn't care about your problems, why would you worry about her's?"

"That really isn't the best way to justify the attempted theft of a nation's most valued relic." Twilight scowled.

"It's not like she was using it anyway." Discord pointed out. "At least you were planning to put it to good use."

"That still doesn't make it right." Twilight declared. "I've made more than my fair share of mistakes, but trying to steal the Pearl was one of the biggest. I promised Novo I'd make up for it, but I'm not sure if I can even face her, let alone discuss ways for our two nations to connect with each other!"

"Well then, by all means, keep up your little pity party." Discord jeered.

"Excuse me?" Twilight growled.

"I'm sure just standing around and beating yourself up is far more productive than helping two nations grow closer." Discord smirked. "While you're doing that, I think I'll get to work on the next tea party I'm throwing for Fluttershy..." He gave Twilight a mocking wave. "Have fun mentally kicking yourself."

With that, Discord vanished in a flash of light.

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. Deep down, she knew that Discord was just trying to help - in his own, unique (and irritating) way.

 _'He may have said it in the most annoying way possible, but he was right about one thing.'_ Twilight thought. _'Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to fix anything. I've got to make up for what I did, and the best way to do right now is by helping Novo and her subjects to connect with Equestria.'_

Seconds later, Spike returned to the library, carrying a cup of herbal tea.

"Here you go!" He smiled. "If this doesn't calm the ol' nerves, nothing will."

"Great timing, Spike." Twilight said gratefully. Using her magic, she lifted the cup over to her and took a sip. "...Okay, now I know what I have to do."

"Really?" Spike gaped. "Wow, that stuff works fast..."

"Grab the quills and notepads, Spike." Twilight declared. "We've got a diplomatic meeting to prepare for."

"No sooner said than done." Spike nodded.

The next morning, Twilight and Spike arrived at Canterlot castle's throne room. As they entered, Twilight couldn't help but recall the damage caused to it by the battle with the Storm King, and how fortunate it was that using the Staff of Sacanas to restore her fellow Princesses had also had the added bonus of repairing the throne room.

 _'Good thing, too.'_ Twilight thought. _'The royal decorators had only just renovated this place before the invasion happened. They wouldn't have liked having to start all over again...'_

Twilight broke out of her musings in time to greet the gathered figures in the room. Princess Celestia, princess Luna, and Princess Cadance were there, with Queen Novo and Princess Skystar standing close by.

Standing near Skystar were two Hippogriff mares. One had a light brownish-gray coat, an amaranth mane, and spring green eyes. The other had a light cobalt coat, a heliotrope mane, and raspberry eyes. Alongside Novo was a cerulean Hippogriff stallion with a violet mane and cornflower blue eyes. He was clad in gold armor, and bore an unsettling grimace on his face, as if he desired to be anyplace but there. Twilight had a vague recollection of seeing all three of them during the brief trip to Seaquestria.

"Hi, Twilight!" Skystar waved happily. "Hi, Spike!"

Spike waved back, while Twilight gave Skystar a friendly smile.

"Welcome, Twilight." Celestia smiled.

"We are pleased to see that you will be playing a part in these proceedings." Luna added.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you." Cadance beamed.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation." Novo declared. "If we Hippogriffs are to form stronger bonds with Equestria, it's only fitting that we have the Princess of Friendship to help us in that regard."

The armored Hipogriff's grimace grew ever so slightly darker.

"I'm only too happy to uphold my royal duty, your Queenship." Twilight said nervously. She took note of the newcomers once again. "...If you don't mind my asking, who are your... companions?"

"This is Stratus Skyranger." Novo announced the armored stallion. "Captain of our royal guard. And these two." She indicated the mares with Skystar, the amaranth-maned one first, then the cobalt mare. "Are Haven Bay and Salina Blue, two of our newly-appointed royal attendants."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Twilight said kindly.

"And you too, your majesty." Haven Bay declared respectfully, standing almost uncomfortably to attention.

"Hello, your highness." Salina Blue said shyly.

"Oh, don't mind them." Skystar chuckled. "They're still getting used to the job. Well, that, and the whole 'being out of water again' thing."

"I did really miss flying..." Haven Bay admitted.

"I was flying funny all the way here..." Saline Blue mused, flaring her wings slightly. "I think I'm a little out of practice."

"I know that feeling." Cadance smiled.

"Hello, Captain Skyranger." Twilight turned to the armored Hippogriff.

"Princess." Stratus said gruffly.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." Celestia declared. "Queen Novo, we are honored to have you and your daughter with us once again."

"And we are more than willing to provide any assistance you may require in recovering from the Storm King's actions." Luna smiled.

"Well, now that you mention it, our homes up on Mount Aris fell into disrepair during our time hiding in the sea." Novo admitted. "We could use some extra building materials. Those aren't too easy to find in the water."

"Consider it done." Celestia nodded.

"Though at the moment, I'm a little more interested in the culture of your nation, and how we can best engage in exchanges with the culture of our own." Novo declared.

"Equestria does have much to offer in that regard." Cadance admitted. "Far more than we can possibly share in a single session."

"Well, from the brief show we were given in Seaquestria, it seems ponies really know how to have fun." Novo grinned.

"They sure do!" Skystar cheered. "Most fun we had in months! Right, ladies?"

"Yeah." Haven Bay nodded. "That pink pony really knew how to throw a party."

"It was amazing." Salina Blue agreed.

"Yes..." Stratus said sarcastically. "It's just a shame it had to end so badly." He threw a cold look at Twilight.

"Captain Skyranger." Novo admonished him. "The purpose of this meeting is not to rub salt into old wounds, but to establish cultural exchanges and diplomatic connections between our two nations."

"As you wish, Queen Novo." Stratus muttered.

"I apologize for the interruption." Novo told the Equestrian Princesses. "Captain Skyranger takes his duty a little too seriously sometimes."

"Don't we all?" Celestia said fairly. "Now, perhaps we can continue the discussion over lunch? It would be a prime opportunity for you to enjoy some Equestrian cuisine.'

"I'm up for that!" Skystar announced. "Haven't eaten since we left home..."

"Then please, walk this way." Cadance offered.

The Princesses lead their guests to the dining room, where a sumptuous feast was already waiting for them.

"Mmm, now those look like good eating." Novo smiled.

"I recommend the butternut squash." Luna suggested.

"I'll be trying that." Skystar nodded.

The natives and guests took their seat, and began to eat.

"This stuff tastes as good as it looks." Novo declared. "My compliments to the chef."

"If ponies are as good at being friends as they are at cooking, this alliance is going to be wonderful." Haven Bay beamed.

"We'd be happy to provide some trade exports." Cadance offered. "That way, all your subjects can enjoy our cuisine."

"That's one idea." Novo smiled. "After a diet of mostly seaweed, I think we're about ready for a change of pace."

"And maybe we can arrange for some... goodwill visits to and from Equestria?" Twilight spoke up nervously. "That could help both ponies and Hippogriffs to better understand each others' lifestyle and cultures."

"Nice one, Twi." Spike whispered supportively.

"Hmm, we could do something like that." Novo considered. "It would be a fine way for our two species to get to know each other better..."

"I sure wouldn't mind making more new pony friends." Skystar smiled.

Stratus, who had barely touched his food, suddenly slammed down his cutlery.

"This is a waste of time." He growled. "With respect, your highness, talking about pointless interactions between ponies and Hippogriffs won't be of much use to us in the long run."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Captain." Novo declared. "Perhaps if we had stronger ties with Equestria before now, we could have reached out to them for help when the Storm King's forces attacked."

"We've been doing just fine without help from ponies until now." Stratus scowled. "And we don't need help from any pony now. Especially not a 'Princess of Friendship' who would attempt to rob those who welcomed her and her friends into their home!"

Stratus's words cut Twilight to her core. Despite her desire to rise above the mistake she had made, having it spelled out to her by one of the Hippogriffs she had betrayed the trust of brought all the guilt flooding back. She bowed her head in shame. Her fellow Princesses, on the other hoof, were appalled by Stratus's words. Celestia was about to speak up in her defense, when...

"Captain Skyranger, you are out of line!" Novo suddenly exploded.

"Yeah, not cool, Cap!" Skystar added.

Twilight looked up again in surprise.

"My, Queen, she-!" Stratus protested.

"I am well aware of what princess Twilight did." Novo said coldly. "Yes, it was an insult to our hospitality. Yes, it was an underhooved and despicable act. But, as was so helpfully pointed to me recently-" She gave her daughter an aside glance. "-It was an act of desperation. One that should not be allowed to speak for Princess Twilight's character as a whole."

"So you'd excuse-?" Stratus frowned.

"I'm excusing nothing." Novo interrupted him again. "But if we are to judge Twilight, then we must judge her by all her actions, both the bad, and the good. She may have tried to steal the Pearl, but she also defeated the Storm King alongside her friends, allowing us to come out of hiding, to soar amongst the clouds once again. And here she is now, offering her assistance. I'd say that's enough for us to get past a bad first impression."

Twilight couldn't help herself. A wide, grateful smile bloomed into existence on her face.

"Thank you, Queen Novo." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You have no idea what your trust means to me."

"It's time to let go of the past, and move forward." Novo smiled kindly. "Wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

"...Yes, my Queen." Stratus scowled.

"Excellent." Novo nodded. "Now, shall we continue with our discussion?"

"Ready whenever you are." Twilight nodded.

After a couple of hours of discussion, during which many possibilities and offers were exchanged, the meeting came to an end.

"I believe that will do for today." Novo declared, standing up. "Thank you all for your assistance."

"It was our pleasure." Celestia smiled.

"Hopefully, this will mark the beginning of a long and productive alliance." Luna added.

"I sure hope so." Skystar grinned. "Canterlot is so beautiful. I'd love to be able to visit more often!"

"Oh, you will." Novo chuckled. "Count on it."

As Novo, Skystar and their entourage prepared to depart, Twilight stood up.

"Wait!" She called out.

The Hippogriffs turned, their attention caught by Twilight's outburst.

"Queen Novo, I just want you to know how grateful I am to know that I have your trust and faith." Twilight said humbly. "I know that forgiveness isn't the easiest thing to give..."

"Getting over a bad first impression isn't easy either." Novo admitted. "When I saw you caught in the act of trying to steal our Pearl, I thought you were no better than the Storm King's flunkies. But everything I've seen and heard of you since then has proven me wrong. You're a good and decent pony, Princess Twilight, one the Hippogriffs would be lucky to call a friend."

Skystar, Haven Bay and Salina Blue all smiled or nodded in agreement. Stratus merely scowled and turned away.

"And I've been sure to let the rest of our kind know who it is we owe our homecoming to." Novo added. "I promise, you will _always_ be considered a friend to the Hippogriffs, as will all ponies."

"So, y'know, don't be a stranger." Skystar grinned. "Feel free to drop by anytime! Oh, and say 'hi' to Pinkie Pie for me!"

"You got it." Spike nodded.

"She'll be happy to hear that." Twilight beamed. "And as the Princess of Friendship, it would be my royal duty to visit Equestria's newest friends."

"We look forward to it." Novo smiled. "Now, I'm afraid we've got to get going for real this time."

"See ya soon!" Skystar beamed, as the Hippogriffs departed.

Once their guests had departed. Celestia walked up to Twilight.

"Congratulations, Twilight." She smiled. "I'd say your presence here may have made all the difference."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Twilight said humbly.

"It's always a good idea to have the Princess of _Friendship_ around for these kinds of things." Cadance declared.

"I have no doubt that in time, our alliance will truly be a strong one." Luna nodded.

"I'm just glad I could be here to help make that happen." Twilight admitted.

"We all are, Twilight." Celestia placed her hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "We all are."

It was with a joyful air that Twilight and Spike returned to her castle that afternoon.

"I think that went pretty well." Spike grinned as they entered the study.

"It _was_ a very promising start." Twilight nodded. "In time, we'll be able to build a lasting friendship between the ponies and the Hippogriffs."

"I told you you were worrying about nothing." Spike pointed out.

"Nopony likes a gloater, Spike." Twilight retorted.

"I was still right, though." Spike smirked. "What would you do without me?"

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Twilight placed a hoof on Spike's shoulder.

"Now, if that's all, I'll be in my room, enjoying some premium gems." Spike announced. "I think I've earned a treat."

"Just don't treat yourself too much." Twilight warned him. "You'll spoil your dinner."

"Got it." Spike nodded as he left the study.

Once Spike left, Twilight set down her saddlebags, sat in her favorite chair, and let out a contented sigh.

Just then, Discord reappeared, coming into being above Twilight's head.

"Afternoon." Discord declared nonchalantly.

"Afternoon, Discord." Twilight replied pleasantly. "Hope you've had a good day. I sure have."

"Well, look at you." Discord conjured up a magnifying glass and examined Twilight with it. "Somepony's in a better mood than she was yesterday."

"What can I say?" Twilight shrugged. "A lot's happened since then. It seems ponies and Hippogriffs may be on their way to being good friends with each other."

"So, would you say the Hippogriff may come to visit Equestria?" Discord asked. "I've never met one face-to-face before. I really must introduce them to my unique brand of entertainment sometime..."

Twilight gave Discord a disapproving look.

"Kidding!" Discord smirked. "Boy, I hope those Hippogriffs can take a joke better than you do... still, I suppose kudos are in order, since you went along to that little discussion and didn't make a big mess out of everything."

"That was mostly due to the advice you gave me yesterday." Twilight declared.

"Advice? Moi?" Discord gasped theatrically. "You must have the wrong Draconequus."

"If you say so." Twilight shook her head. "But, whether you meant it to be or not, our little talk yesterday was a big help. In fac, it was just what I needed to step up and help better relations with the Hippogriffs."

"So it all worked out in the end, eh?" Discord smirked as he reclined in mid-air. "All thanks to yours truly. Aren't you lucky to have a friend like me?"

"That's one way of putting it..." Twilight rolled her eyes. "But I won't argue with results..."

"A very wise policy." Discord nodded. "Well, I'd love to stick around and listen to you sing my praises some more, but this was meant to be a quick visit, a way of killing some time before my tea party with Fluttershy. Maybe you can thank me some more the next time we see each other."

"I'll try and remember that." Twilight replied.

"No need." Discord waved his talon. "I'll be happy to remind you. Ta-ta!"

Once again, Discord vanished in his trademark flash of light. Twilight smiled and shook her head. Even the mischievous chaos spirit's usual antics couldn't put a dent in her good mood. She finally felt like she could put aside her big mistake, and move on. Not only that, but she was actually looking forward to her next encounter with Novo.

There was still much that needed to be done to ensure a lasting connection between Equestria and the Hippogriffs, and Twilight was ready to help in any way she could - no longer because she felt obligated to by a past mistake, but because she wanted to help, as friends do.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. A Trip To Ponyville

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Five: A Trip To Ponyville**

The sun rose over Clydesvale, spreading its light all over town, which included a small cottage on the outskirts.

In her new, sparsely-furnished bedroom, Tempest was still asleep. But not for long...

"Mornin'!"

Tempest suddenly awoke, finding Grubber standing on her bed, carrying a plate stacked with slightly burnt pancakes, covered in a generous helping of syrup.

"Have a good sleep?" Grubber asked brightly.

"I did." Tempest groaned. "I don't seem to recall asking for a wake-up call, though..."

"Hey, isn't that what good roommates do?" Grubber grinned.

"If only you had a snooze button..." Tempest rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on, Tempest, up and at 'em!" Grubber gently nudged her with his paw. "I made ya breakfast in bed!"

Not long after moving into the cottage, Tempest and Grubber had agreed on rotating the house duties between them. That day was Grubber's turn to cook. While most of his dishes were usually burned at the edges, and a little heavy on the sugar, Tempest didn't mind too much, having eaten far less palatable meals in her time. At the moment, the scent of the syrup covering the pancakes teased her nose, even through the blankets.

"Okay, I'm up." Tempest removed the covers and sat up.

"Atta girl." Grubber gave her the plate.

Taking hold of the knife and fork that had been jabbed into the top of the stack, Tempest started eating (making sure to avoid the burnt parts).

"That's it, eat up." Grubber nodded. "We got a big day ahead of us, remember?"

"Of course I remember." Tempest said through a mouthful of pancake. "It was my idea."

Now that they had finally gotten settled into their new home, Tempest had decided the time was ripe to take Twilight up on her offer to come and visit her in Ponyville. Returning home and reuniting with her former friends and parents in the same day had proven quite the emotional rollercoaster. That, coupled with the remaining feelings of guilt threatened to overwhelm her. She needed somepony to talk to, and while Grubber was more than willing to listen, Tempest had a feeling he wouldn't be able to provide the kind of guidance she needed.

"I can't wait to get down there." Grubber declared. "Always nice to see new places... y'know, when you're not part of an invasion force."

"Well, we're not exactly going sightseeing." Tempest pointed out. "We're going there for a reason."

"I know." Grubber nodded. "Ya wanna talk with Princess Twilight. Still, no reason we can't grab a snack or two while we're there, right?"

"I'm sure Twilight will have some food." Tempest declared. "Just try to eat a big enough breakfast that you can hold out until we get there."

"Aww, you're always lookin' out for me." Grubber beamed. "I knew we'd make great roomies!"

"Make sure not to take too long eating, 'roomie'." Tempest smiled. "We don't have all day."

"I'll try." Grubber dashed out of the room, making a bee-line for the kitchen.

After finishing their breakfast (which, to Tempest's relief, didn't take too long on Grubber's part), Tempest and Grubber took the earliest train to Ponyville, being sure to sit in the rear passenger cart so as to not draw much attention.

As they walked through town, Tempest took note of the rustic cottages, which were in sharp contrast to Canterlot.

"Hard to believe a Princess lives here." Grubber said what Tempest was thinking.

"Well, she does." Tempest shrugged. "Pretty modest, for royalty..."

As usual, ponies glanced Tempest's way as she walked. Tempest suspected her broken horn wasn't the only reason for their looks, as she vaguely recognized some of them as being present during the opening moments of the attack on Canterlot. The cold stares they gave her reminded Tempest of the main reason for her visit.

 _'You knew this might happen, Tempest.'_ She told herself. _'Don't let it get to you...'_

As she and Grubber turned a corner, they spotted Twilight's castle ahead, resplendent in its crystal glory.

"Now that's more like it!" Grubber grinned. "That set-up totally screams 'Princess'!"

"At least we won't need directions." Tempest noted.

They made their way over to the castle. Once they reached the large double doors, Tempest knocked on one three times. Moments later, the doors opened, and a pony emerged.

"Hi, Twi-" Tempest started, then stopped, as the pony she was speaking to wasn't Twilight.

It was a light purple Unicorn mare with a long, dark purple mane (with aquamarine streaks), blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a glimmer of light with two streams following it. Her eyes performed the all-too-familiar glance upwards, taking in Tempest's broken horn, before focusing back on Tempest's face.

"Let me guess... Tempest Shadow, right?" The mare asked.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me." Tempest said drily. "And you are?"

"Starlight Glimmer." The mare answered. "Twilight's told me all about you."

"I'm sure she has." Tempest replied. "Speaking of which, I was hoping I could talk to her about something important. Would you mind letting her know I'm here?"

"Oh... sorry, but she headed up to the Crystal Empire a couple of hours ago." Starlight admitted. "Some kind of diplomatic meeting. Might take a while."

"Great." Tempest groaned. "So I came all this way for nothing."

"Not necessarily." Starlight declared. "If you need somepony to listen, I'd be happy to lend an ear."

"No offense, but I'm not really comfortable talking about my issues with a total stranger." Tempest said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Starlight urged. "Sometimes, just having somepony to talk to can help you feel better about things. I'm sure you've already traveled a long way, so a little time to rest and recharge wouldn't hurt."

"Well..." Tempest mused, uncertain.

"And it's not just me here. Spike stayed behind too." Starlight added. "We can whip up some snacks for you, if you like."

"You _did_ say we could get some food while we're here." Grubber told Tempest. "Be a shame if we had to go home on empty stomachs..."

"Okay, I guess we can stay for a little while." Tempest sighed.

"Great." Starlight smiled. "I'll think I'll show you to the kitchen first. You must both be starving."

"I like her already." Grubber declared.

"I wonder why..." Tempest snarked.

Starlight led them through the corridors of the castle.

"This place is huge." Grubber noted. "How do ya not get lost all the time?"

"I used to." Starlight shrugged. "But eventually, I remembered which doors lead where. Speaking of which..."

Starlight opened one of the castle's many doors. On the other side was the kitchen. Spike was there, clearing away some plates from breakfast.

"Hey, Spike." Starlight smiled. "Guess who dropped by for a visit?"

Spike turned around, and saw their visitors.

"Oh." He grinned. "Hey, Tempest. Grubber. Good to see you."

"Hello, Spike." Tempest said curtly.

"Yo." Grubber nodded.

"Tempest came by to talk with Twilight." Starlight pointed out. "But since Twilight's not here, I'll be keeping her company for a while. Do we have any snacks for our guests?"

"I think we got some stuff left over from breakfast." Spike nodded. "Plus the cupcakes from Pinkie's 'happy half-anniversary of the day you became Twilight's student' party yesterday."

"Say what?" Grubber frowned, confused.

"Don't ask." Starlight chuckled. "Let's get some food, then we can have our talk, Tempest."

"Sure." Tempest shrugged. "Grubber, why don't you hang out with Spike for a while? I'm sure you don't want to sit around and listen to the two of us talking. Especially not when there's some sweet stuff to be eaten."

"Ooh, good point." Grubber grinned. "Okay, I guess I can stick around the ol' kitchen for a while."

"You don't mind keeping Grubber company, do you, Spike?" Starlight asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Spike assured her.

"Great." Starlight opened one of the cupboards, levitating a plate teacakes out.

"You play nice now." Tempest jokingly told Grubber.

"Will do." Grubber nodded.

"We'll be in the study if you need us." Starlight declared.

Starlight and Tempest left the kitchen, and Starlight led the way to the study. As they entered, Tempest couldn't help but notice a number of books laying around in neatly stacked piles.

"Somepony around here really likes to read." Tempest noted.

"That would be Twilight." Starlight replied. "She's never met a book she didn't like... here, take a seat."

Tempest sat down on a nearby chair, one situated by a table. Starlight pulled over another chair so she could sit opposite Tempest, placing the teacakes on the table.

"So... what is this 'something important' you wanted to talk to Twilight about?" Starlight urged.

"Well..." Tempest sighed. "You already know about what happened up in Canterlot, right?"

"Actually, I was there." Starlight admitted. "Well, not there-there, like when you and the others touched down. I was helping my friend Trixie with some fireworks at the time. Then we heard all of the commotion, and followed the noises. That's when we found out Canterlot had been invaded."

"And I led that invasion." Tempest said bitterly. "On the Storm King's orders."

"Because he'd promised to restore your horn." Starlight added. "Twilight told me all about that."

"I'm guessing you and your friend were captured too?" Tempest asked.

"Yep." Starlight nodded. "We put up a fight against those Storm Creatures, but my magic was useless against their shields. By the time I realized it would probably be a better idea to run, I was too exhausted to teleport us away, so we were both captured."

"Along with every other pony in Canterlot." Tempest bowed her head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You were only following orders." Starlight comforted her. "The Storm King was the real bad guy there."

"You're just like Twilight, you know that?" Tempest shook her head. "She was so ready to forgive me for everything I did. And she convinced her fellow princesses to do the same. Why would she do that for me?"

"Well, she _is_ the Princess of Friendship." Starlight pointed out. "And a big part of friendship is being able to forgive."

"...What if I feel like I don't _deserve_ to be forgiven?" Tempest blurted out. "I betrayed my own kind, attacked Equestria's leaders, all for my own selfish purposes! For them to overlook all that, to allow me to roam free instead of just throwing me in some dungeon..."

"Well, you did save Twilight and her friends from the Storm King's last attack." Starlight declared. "If Twilight hadn't caught you, you would have shattered to pieces on the ground below. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for them. That kind of act goes a long way."

"I... I was just repaying her for saving me before." Tempest retorted. "You have no idea how long it had been since somepony had helped me like that, without expecting a thing in return."

"That's just how we do things in Equestria." Starlight smiled. "Guess you were away so long, you forgot."

"Not everypony has been so willing to forgive." Tempest remarked. "Even on my way here, I saw ponies glaring daggers at me. They knew who I am, and what I've done, and unlike most, they aren't so willing to forgive me that easily. Not that I can blame them..." She added sullenly. "Because they're right."

"No, they're not." Starlight countered. "You made amends for what you did. The Storm King can no longer threaten anypony now, because of you. If those ponies can't forgive you, it's their problem, not theirs."

"What if it's not them I'm worried about?" Tempest asked. "What if it's... me."

"Sorry?" Starlight frowned.

"I did all sorts of terrible things back then." Tempest declared. "Even if the Storm King was the one giving the orders, I still turned three of the Princesses to stone. I hunted down Twilight and her friends remorselessly, ruthlessly punishing anypony who got in my way. Then I just stood by and watched while the Storm King stole all the Princesses' magic, because he'd promised to use it to restore my horn. I didn't see anything wrong with my actions at time, but now I do... and it disgusts me. Every cruel, hateful thing I've ever done stays with me, holds on tight and refuses to let go. How can it be so easy for Twilight, her friends, the Princesses, even you to forgive me, when I can't even forgive myself?!"

Tempest buried her head in her hooves, weighed down by her guilt and self-loathing.

"...You know, I can understand what you're going through." Starlight admitted.

"You can?" Tempest raised her head.

"Actually, yeah." Starlight nodded. "I was a pretty bad pony myself not too long ago, so I can relate."

"Oh, really?" Tempest raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And what did you do that was so bad?"

"Well..." Starlight took a deep breath. "After a Cutie Mark caused my best friend to leave me, I tricked an entire village into giving up their's in an attempt to achieve some twisted semblance of 'equality'. And after Twilight and her friends exposed me, I tried to take to take revenge by going back in time and erasing their friendship, which led to the accidental destruction of Equestria six times over."

Tempest felt her jaw slacken as she stared in shock.

"...Yeah, that is the standard reaction." Starlight said humorlessly.

"Okay, that is pretty bad." Tempest admitted. "So... How did you go from there to here?"

"Luckily, Twilight was there to talk some sense into me." Starlight declared. "She took me in as her friendship student. She taught me so much, helped me become a much better pony than I was before."

"This... This actually makes a lot of sense." Tempest mused. "Now I know why Twilight was able to forgive me so easily after everything I did; she's had practice."

"You have no idea..." Starlight grinned. "But like I said, I know what you're going through. I know what it's like to feel so guilty over your past mistakes."

"Any tips on how to handle it?" Tempest asked.

"I'd like to say it'll be easy, but that wouldn't be true." Starlight sighed. "I struggled with my guilt for a long time. Sometimes, it felt like it was eating me up inside."

"You're not really filling me with confidence here." Tempest deadpanned.

"In the end, I was able to let go of my guilt when I realized that I had changed, that I had become a better pony." Starlight smiled. "Give it time, Tempest. Because things will get better. I can promise you that. As long as you have friends who believe in you, you'll be able to believe in yourself."

"Maybe that would make me feel better if I had more friends." Tempest sighed.

"You've got lots of friends." Starlight retorted. "Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Grubber... and me. I'm your friend too, Tempest."

"...But we just met." Tempest frowned.

"Trixie and I became best friends moments after meeting each other." Starlight announced. "That's the wonderful thing about friendship. It doesn't take long to form a bond that will last a lifetime."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Tempest shrugged.

"Just know that I believe in you, like everypony else." Starlight assured her. "I'm not going to lie; your guilt won't just vanish overnight. But as long as you remember that you have ponies like us in your life, ponies who care about you, and see the good in you, it'll help to lighten the burden."

"I'll definitely try, at least." Tempest nodded. "Thanks, Starlight."

"Anytime." Starlight beamed. "That's what friends are for." She held up a teacake with her magic. "Teacake?"

"Don't mind if I do." Tempest accepted.

For a while, the two mares talked between themselves, discussing matters like Tempest getting used to being back in Equestria, and what had changed since she had gone.

"Finding out about the Crystal Empire was a real surprise." Tempest declared. "An entire city of Crystal Empire, popping back up after being sealed away for a thousand years..."

"Tell me about it." Starlight snorted. "I was so busy putting together my village, I barely noticed its return myself."

Just then, Twilight entered the study.

"Starlight, I'm ba-" Twilight stopped mid-sentence, realizing that Tempest was there. "Oh. Hello, Tempest."

"Hey, Twilight." Tempest smiled. "Sorry for dropping by uninvited. If I'd known you had Princess duties today, I would have come another day."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you." Twilight apologized.

"That's okay." Tempest declared. "At least Starlight was here for me to talk to. We had a really nice chat."

"Did you?" Twilight smiled. "That's wonderful. Though I wouldn't have minded being there to talk to you myself. Maybe next time you should write ahead?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Tempest nodded. "I really should be heading back, though. Better pick up Grubber. We left him in the kitchen with Spike. Let's hope he hasn't made too big of a dent in your food supply..."

"Mind if I join you?" Twilight offered. "We can talk a little on the way there."

"Sure, why not?" Tempest nodded. "No offense, but this place is kind of a maze. It'll take a while just to retrace my steps..."

"Been there." Starlight chuckled, as she came along too.

As they made their way back to the kitchen, Tempest and Twilight discussed matters, such as Tempest's reunion with her foalhood friends.

"I know I should forgive them." Tempest admitted. "Especially since I've been forgiven for far worse. But there's a part of me that doesn't want that to happen."

"I know forgiveness can be hard sometimes." Twilight declared. "Believe it or not, it hasn't always come easily for me. But it sounds like Glitter Drops and Spring Rain are truly sorry for what they did. Don't you think they at least deserve a chance to earn your forgiveness."

"I guess so." Tempest nodded. "I'll try, Twilight. I promise."

"That's all I ask." Twilight smiled.

As the three mares entered the kitchen, they found Spike and Grubber on the floor, stomachs bloated, surrounded by remnants of food.

"Spike?" Twilight frowned.

"What happened here?" Tempest asked.

"Well.." Grubber stifled a burp. "Spike here was showing me all the great food ponies have, and I wanted to try it all."

"And I wasn't going to let him have all the fun." Spike continued. "Guess we got a little carried away..."

"A _lot_ carried away, by the look of things." Starlight joked.

"Come on, Grubber." Tempest sighed. "Get up. We're going home."

"Urrrghhh..." Grubber tried to stand up. For a moment, he teetered on his paws, before collapsing under his extra weight. "No good. You're gonna have to carry me."

"Fine." Tempest rolled her eyes at the same time as she knelt down. "Climb on."

Grubber grabbed hold of Tempest's garment, using it to hoist himself into her back.

"Oof!" Tempest grunted, slightly straining under the weight of her passenger.

"Hey, this is kinda nice." Grubber smiled as Tempest started trotting.

"Don't get used to it." Tempest snorted. "And you're going on a diet when we get back."

"Ohh, seriously?" Grubber pouted.

"Don't give me that look." Tempest frowned. "I'm just looking out for you. It's what good roommates do, remember?" She gave him a playful smirk.

"Yeah, I guess..." Grubber muttered.

Twilight (carrying Spike on her back) and Starlight escorted Tempest and Grubber to the double doors.

"It was good to meet you, Starlight." Tempest announced.

"You too, Tempest." Starlight beamed.

"Come back soon." Twilight urged.

"I will." Tempest nodded. "And I'll be sure to write first."

"See ya 'round, Grubber." Spike declared.

"Not if I see you first." Grubber grinned.

With that, Tempest and her temporary passenger headed back toward the train station, exchanging waves of goodbye with Twilight, Starlight and Spike.

Even with the bloated Grubber on her back, Tempest felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her. While she knew she still had a ways to go, knowing that there was another pony who had struggled with guilt like she had made her feel much better, as did the knowledge that so many ponies cared for her. She felt good enough that she could disregard any cold stares she received on the way back to the train station.

"Our trip to Ponyville didn't turn out the way I thought it would." She admitted to Grubber as they sat in their train seats.

"It didn't?" Grubber asked.

"No." Tempest smiled. "It turned out even better than I'd hoped."

On that note, Tempest gazed out of the window as the sight of Ponyville receded into the horizon, assured that, one day, the problems she had spoken of would also shrink away as she moved forward with her life.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. Sailing The Skies

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Six: Sailing The Skies**

Captain Celaeno and her crew were back where they belonged, sailing the area known as the Sea Of Clouds, once again on the look out for treasure and adventure. They were still stuck with the Storm Guard ship they had taken when they left Canterlot, but they had managed to personalize it by using some paint they'd gotten in Klugetown. Using that paint, they had decorated their temporary conveyance in colors similar to their old ship.

"Steady as she goes, Mullet." Celaeno told her first mate, who was currently at the wheel.

"Aye, Cap'n." Mullet nodded.

"It's great to be doing what we love again, isn't it?" Boyle grinned. "No more deliveries, no more schedules... just the open skies, and adventure on the horizon!"

"Truer words were never said, Boyle." Lix nodded.

"Caw!" Squabble agreed.

"No argument here, scallywags." Celaeno nodded. "Now, let's cut the chatter, and find us some treasure!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" The crew chorused (save for Squabble, who emitted a drawn out squawk).

With that, the crew flew onwards, seeking new adventure and treasure. For most of the day, there was nothing. This was pretty much par for the course; in the old days, they would search for weeks on end before locating sizeable amounts of treasure. That was part of the excitement: they never knew when they would find their next big score. And when they caught a hint of hidden treasure, they would gladly follow the smallest of clues to their target. It was what they lived for, no question about it.

After breaking for lunch, the crew returned to the deck, ready to continue their voyage.

Celaeno stood at the front of the ship, gazing out into the clouds.

 _'We're back.'_ She thought. _'Back where we belong. All thanks to a certain group of stowaways... one rainbow-colored stowaway in particular. Now it'll be "time to be awesome" all the time.'_

"We've got trouble down below, Cap'n!" Boyle yelled, rousing Celaeno from her reverie. "Cast yer eyes starboard!"

Celaeno and the rest of the crew looked over the side of the airship. Down below, a group of Abyssinians were being accosted by a group of Storm Guard soldiers.

"The Storm Guard?" Mullet frowned. "I thought those overgrown bilge rats were finished!"

"What are they doing out here?" Lix scowled.

"Caw!" Squabble added.

"They must be stragglers who slipped the net after the Storm King was taken down." Celaeno mused. "Either that, or they don't even know his majesty is nothing but a pile of rocks now, and think it's still business as usual."

"Your orders, Cap'n?" Mullet asked.

Celaeno took a moment to consider their options. In the past, her crew, while not exactly apathetic, were more inclined to just stay out of the affairs of others unless it was absolutely necessary. But a lot had happened since then. Certain events had changed their point of view. Celaeno knew what had to be done, and she knew her crew felt the same way.

"We descend." Celaeno ordered. "And then we put those bullying bilge rats in their place!"

"With pleasure, Cap'n!" Mullet spun the wheel.

The crew cheered as the ship turned in the direction of the altercation.

Down on the ground, the Abyssinians found themselves cornered. The Storm Guard advanced on them, growling in their distinctive guttural speech.

"Please, just leave us alone!" One Abyssinian, a white-furred male, pleaded.

"You already destroyed our country, robbed us of our riches." An orange-furred female declared nervously. "Why wasn't that enough for you?"

The Storm Guard didn't answer, only advancing further.

"Don't waste your breath." A gray-furred male, more powerfully built than his white-furred companion (yet still no match for their aggressors) snarled defiantly. "Don't give them the satisfaction."

As the lead Storm Guard raised his massive fist, the shadow of the pirates' ship fell over them. The Storm Guard froze for a moment, confused, as it seemed they were being joined by reinforcements. That believe was shattered when Celaeno and her crew swung down to the ground via rope.

"Prepare to kick some booty, crew!" Celaeno roared.

Realizing they were not being joined by comrades, the Storm Guard stepped forward to face the newcomers.

One of the Guards swung his fists at Squabble, who sidestepped each blow, swaying every which way like a wheat stalk in the breeze.

"Cawww!" Squabble chuckled, enjoying the game.

"Grrr!" The Storm Guard snarled, incensed.

The Storm Guard redoubled his efforts, becoming more and more angry with each missed attack. As he swung once more, his arm was caught by a tail, one with a fork on the end of it.

"Need an easier target?" Lix smirked. "How about yourself?"

Using her tail, Lix made the Storm Guard hit himself repeatedly in his face.

"Urgh! Urgh! Urgh!" The Guard groaned.

One last punch cracked the Guard's mask, and knocked him out cold.

"Guess no-one told him my specialty is knuckle sandwiches." Lix smirked.

"Caw!" Squabble nodded.

Meanwhile, Boyle faced off against another of the Storm Guard.

"I think this calls for the trusty grappling hook..." He switched his hook hand for a new weapon.

"Hurrrgh!" One of the Storm Guard charged at him.

Boyle backed away against a small ridge, then sidestepped his foe's attack.

"My turn." He smirked, taking aim with his grapple.

Boyle fired his grappling hook at the Storm Guard. The weapon flew past his foe's head, embedding itself in the rock race behind him.

"Hur, hur, hur." The Storm Guard snorted mockingly.

"If that's your way of saying 'you missed', then you're sorely mistaken." Boyle smirked.

Boyle pulled hard, causing the grappling hook to break out of the rock. The upper part of the ridge collapsed with slabs of stone falling down and burying the Storm Guard.

"Enjoy your dirt nap, boyo." Boyle snorted.

"Hyah!" Celeano swung her trusty cutlass at the lead Storm Guard.

"Rrrgh!" The leader blocked the blade with his shield.

"Tough guy, eh?" Celaeno smirked. "This should be fun..."

As Celaeno continued her battle, Mullet faced off with another Storm Guard. This one was slightly bulkier than the others, with cracks in his armor. But he was also faster than his comrades, managing to land a glancing blow on the side of Mullet's face, causing him to stumble back.

"Not bad, fuzzy." Mullet rubbed the bruise where he had been struck. "But let's see if you can do that again."

The Storm Guard narrowed his eyes, and threw another punch. This time, Mullet was ready; he caught the punch, and used the momentum to flip the Storm Guard onto his back.

"And the answer is 'no'." Mullet grinned.

As the Storm Guard tried to get back up, Mullet kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Stay down." He ordered.

Meanwhile, Celaeno and the lead Storm Guard were still locked in combat.

"Hah!" Celeano swung her blade at the Guard.

The Guard swung his shield in response, knocking the cutlass out of Celaeno's hand.

"Uh-oh." Celeano gulped.

The Storm Guard thrust the point of his shield forward. Celeano manged to dodge it in time, and kicked at the Storm Guard's chest.

"Ruurgh!" The Storm Guard snarled, stepping from the force of the impact.

"Think just because I'm unarmed, I'm defenseless?" Celaeno jeered. "Think again!"

Angered, the Storm Guard doubled his efforts, swinging his shield at Celaeno. The wily Captain artfully dodged and weaved, leading the Storm Guard over to a large rock.

"Come on, you overgrown bilge rat!" Celaeno taunted her enemy as she stood directly in front of the rock. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Raarrgh!" The Storm Guard roared. His anger pushed to the limit, he thrust the point of his shield toward Celaeno.

At the last second, Celaeno leapt aside, and the shield ended up jammed into the rock.

"Huh?" The Storm Guard grunted. He attempted to pull his shield free, but it wouldn't budge. "Come onnn!"

The Storm Guard pulled harder, placing one foot on the rock for leverage. But, rather than free his shield, he only succeeded in snapping it in half.

"Whoops..." He cringed, staring at the broken half in disbelief.

"You really should be more careful with your toys." Celaeno smirked.

"Grrr!" The Storm Guard dropped his broken weapon, and charged at Celaeno.

"Want some more, do ya?" Celaeno taunted him.

As the Storm Guard threw a punch, Celaeno vaulted over his arm, and thrust her crystal peg leg right between his eyes.

"Arrhh!" The Storm Guard stumbled back, his helmet cracking from the impact.

"Hit 'em high... Hit 'em low!" Celaeno swept her crystal appendage through her foe's legs.

"Whoa!" The Storm Guard fell flat on his back, losing consciousness on impact.

"Nice work, Cap'n!" Mullet called, as the rest of the crew cheered Celaeno's victory (having been watching from the sidelines).

"Enjoyin' the show, were ya?" Celaeno snorted.

"We knew you had that overgrown gorilla handled, Cap'n." Boyle declared.

"The day a single opponent can beat our Captain is the day I turn in my ladles." Lix smiled.

"Caw!" Squabble added.

"Can't argue with that logic." Celaeno shrugged. "Now, let's how our feline friends are doing."

The crew walked over to the Abyssinians, who were eying their saviors warily, feeling as though sudden change in fortune was too good to be true.

"You cats okay?" Celaeno asked.

"Yes." The orange female said awkwardly. "Thank you."

"When we saw that ship, we thought we were going to see more of those fiends." The white-furred male admitted. "We didn't expect to get help, but we're grateful to have it."

"And we were happy to give it." Celaeno nodded. "The names Celano, Captain Celaeno. And this here is me crew: Mullet, Boyle, Lix Spittle and Squabble."

"I'm Prowler." The white-furred male declared. "And these are Whiskers." He indicated the female. "And Slinker."  
He pointed to the male.

"Hello." Whiskers waved awkwardly.

"Yeah, hi." Slinker said coldly.

"What are a bunch of Abyssinians like you doing so far from home?" Boyle asked.

"'Home' is just where our problems started." Prowler sighed. "The Storm King and his legions attacked our capital, taking everything of value and leaving it in ruins. Some of us managed to escape, but most were captured and made to be slaves."

"That's terrible." Lix gasped. "We've seen that kind of thing before. Never gets any easier..."

"At first, we thought we were the lucky ones." Prowler admitted. "We managed to flee the attack. With our home destroyed, we were reduced to wandering around, trying to find a new home. Then we received word that our King and Queen had managed to survive the attack, and were trying to rebuild Abyssinia. We were so glad to hear it, we rushed back home. Unfortunately, we were captured by the Storm Guard on the way back."

"We barely managed to escape from the camp where we were being held." Whiskers added. "But then those Storm Guard monsters managed to catch up to us. If you hadn't shown up, we would have been thrown right back into the camp."

"Glad to help." Boyle nodded.

"Wait..." Slinker said suddenly, having been appraising Celaeno and her crew throughout the conversation. "I've seen these birds before... That's right! They were working for the Storm King!"

"What?!" Whiskers frowned. "Slinker, are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Slinker scowled. "I saw them once at Klugetown, decked out in uniforms with the Storm King's emblem on it!"

The other Abyssinians stepped back, suddenly fearful of their saviors.

"It's not what you think." Celaeno declared. "Yes, we did use to work for the Storm King. But we were only delivering his stupid merchandise."

"After he forced us to work for him." Mullet added.

"Aye." Boyle nodded. "That scurvy Storm King took everything from us, just like he did for all of you."

"Is that right?" Slinker sneered suspiciously. "Funny how you happen to have one of his ships..."

"Use your head, lad." Mullet scowled. "If we were really still workin' for the Storm King, why would we go to the trouble of saving you?"

"He makes a good point." Whiskers admitted.

"And what exactly were you before you were 'forced' to work for the Storm King?" Slinker asked, using finger quotes.

"We were freelance treasure hunters." Celaeno announced.

"...You were pirates?!" Prowled gaped.

"Freelance treasure hunters." Celaeno said irritably. "There's a difference."

"And now, you're 'freelance treasure hunters' again?" Slinker growled. "Forgive me if that doesn't inspire much confidence."

"Look, you needed help, and we gave it." Mullet scowled. "Not that we did it just for thanks, but your lack of gratitude is gettin' on my nerves."

"He's right." Whiskers declared. "Pirates or no, former employees of the Storm King or no, they still saved us. If it weren't for them, we'd be back in that space camp right now, along with all the others. The least you can do is say 'thank you', Slinker."

"Says you." Slinker turned away.

"Well, I can say it." Prowled admitted. "Thank you all for saving us. I'll admit I'm not exactly thrilled about the 'freelance treasure hunter' thing, but if you were willing to go to all that trouble to help a bunch strangers, maybe 'freelance treasure hunters' aren't as bad as I thought they were."

"Thanks... I think." Celaeno shrugged. "Now, what's this about a slave camp?"

"Yeah." Mullet agreed. "How many other cats have they got locked up there?"

"About two dozen of them." Slinker scowled. "All of them toiling away for the Storm King."

"Maybe not." Mullet declared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Slinker frowned.

"He means the Storm King bought it a couple of weeks ago." Boyle announced.

"He did?" Whiskers frowned. "You're sure?"

"Pretty sure." Liz nodded. "He was turned to stone, then shattered to pieces. He's sleepin' with fishes alright."

"But if that's true, why are the Storm Guard still doing this?" Prowler asked.

"Best guess: they're trying to carry on their boss's legacy." Celaeno surmised. "And they're forcing your people to help them prepare for a new campaign of invasion and conquest."

"I hated leaving the others behind." Whiskers said regretfully. "But the three of us only got away becaus our manacles broke."

"We couldn't free the others, much less without drawing attention." Prowler recalled. "So we had no choice but to flee while we had the chance."

"That really put a crimp in my tail." Slinker growled. "Even as we speak, our fellow Abyssinians are being worked into exhaustion."

"Well, we're just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?" Celaeno said boldly. "Are you up for it, crew?"

"Aye!" Mullet, Boyle, and Lix cheered.

"Caw!" Squabble squawked.

"We can't ask you to do that." Prowler declared. "You've already done enough for us."

"You don't have to ask." Celaeno smiled. "The Storm King and his scurvy minions have already caused enough harm in this world. We're not going to let them gear up for a second try."

"But even with your help, we'd still be out-numbered." Whiskers pointed out.

"Which is why we're gonna out-smart them." Mullet declared. "We'll use our ship to slip right past their defences. They won't know what's happening until it's too late."

"Once we're in there, the element of surprise will give us all the edge we need." Boyle added.

"But we're not exactly fighters." Prowler frowned. "We'll probably just get in the way."

"Speak for yourself." Slinker scoffed.

"You can stay on the ship." Celaeno replied. "Our goal is to save Abyssinians, not endanger them. So, shall we?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Slinker pulled Prowler and Whiskers aside. "Do you really think it's a good idea to trust them?"

"What choice do we have?" Whiskers retorted. "You said you have the idea of leaving the others in there. Celaeno and her crew are our best bet of seeing them free."

"So unless you have a better idea, I suggest you get on board." Prowler declared. "And I mean that quite literally."

"...Fine, let's do this." Slinker reluctantly gave in.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Whiskers told Celaeno.

"Great." Celaeno smiled. "All aboard."

The pirates, joined by their passengers, climbed back up the ropes, and boarded the ship.

"Alright, now where do we find this camp?" Mullet asked as he took the wheel.

"It's a little ways south-west." Prowler instructed.

"Then south-west we go!" Mullet spun the wheel.

The airship changed direction. As they neared their location, Celaeno and the crew readied themselves for battle.

"Are you can handle this?" Whiskers asked worriedly. "This is a lot more than just four Storm Guards."

"Relax." Celaeno assured her. "We've taken on a lot more in our time."

"The Captain's right." Boyle nodded. "We fought a whole army of Storm Guards on the day the Storm King went down. Compared to that, this shouldn't be too tough."

"I hope you're right." Prowler declared. "Not to put any undue pressure on you, but the fate of all those Abyssinians rests in your hands."

"Now why would that put any pressure on us?" Lix joked.

Soon after, they saw the camp up ahead.

"Okay, battle stations, everyone." Celaeano ordered. As her crew eagerly obeyed, she turned to their passengers. "You'd better get below decks. This is probably gonna get ugly."

"...Get below decks..." Slinker muttered, as he and fellow felines followed. "These are our people in danger, and we're supposed to let these birds do the saving?"

"Have you forgotten that they saved us before?" Whiskers pointed out. "We were no match for four Storm Guard, but Celaeno and her crew took them down like they were nothing."

"You don't know that we couldn't have beat them." Slinker said stubbornly.

"Put your pride aside, kid." Prowler admonished Slinker. "Like it or not, these birds are our best shot at using our people free again. There's no shame in getting help when you need it... and our fellow cats need help."

"Whatever." Slinker pouted.

Back on the deck, Celaeno's crew looked upon the camp as they descended. Everywhere they looked, there were chained Abyssinians being forced to carry equipment and supplies, overseen by the Storm Guards. To the crew's horror, one of the exhausted Abyssinians stumbled and fell.

One of the Storm Guards, who was bigger than the others, with a dark blue crest and tail, stepped forward. By the way he carried himself, Celaeno guessed he was the Commander of the operation. The Commander struck the cat, then forced him to get back to work.

"It's even worse than I'd imagined..." Mullet said, disgusted.

"Let's take this filth down." Celaeno snarled.

As planned, the airship drew no attention as it landed within the camp. The Storm Guard apparently believed it to be a supply or scout ship of some sort, leaving their captives in order to gather around it.

"Let 'em have it!" Celaeno yelled.

"Caw!" Squabble squawked as he lit a stream of fireworks (which they'd also bought in Klugetown) and aimed them at the Storm Guard.

The fireworks flew all around the Storm Guards, sending them scrambling.

Celaeno and her crew leapt off the airship, and charged at the Storm Guard. With their enemies taken by surprise and shaken by their first attack, they had a decent enough edge to offset their numerical disadvantage.

"Take this, you scum!" Boyle, having exchanged his hook for a metal hammer, struck one Storm Guard in the face.

"We're not letting you pick up where the Storm King left off!" Mullet added, punching another hard in the stomach.

"Caw!" Squabble removed the life preserver from his neck and flung it at one of the Storm Guard, causing him to trip and tumble into several overs.

"Soup's on!" Lix emptied a bowl full of axle grease in the path of charging Guards, crashing him to slip and crash into several crates.

"That's the way, mateys!" Celeano kicked a Storm Guard aside.

Angered by the intrusion, the Commander stepped forward.

"You will pay!" He roared.

"Figured you were the one in charge." Celaeno declared. "You'll be getting it the worst of all."

"Raarrgh!" The Commander charged at Celaeno.

Celaeno dodged the Commander's first strike, then struck back, kicking him in the chest. But the Commander wasn't as fazed by it as she expected.

"Weak." He hissed.

The Commander charged again. This time, Celaeno leapt aside, then swung her sword. The Commander barely dodged in time, his red crest getting a trim from the cutlass. He felt the damage, then roared in outrage.

"Grarrr!" He spat.

As he charged again, Celaeno directed him toward the grease Lix had spilled. The Commander slipped, and tumbled into his comrades.

"Any good trick is worth using twice." Celaeno grinned.

As another Storm Guard approached, Celaeno made to defend herself... but didn't need too, as a crate suddenly crashed into the Guard's head, knocking him out.

"What the-?" Celaeno turned in the direction the crate came from, and saw Slinker, standing atop some other crates. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You think I'm just going to stand by and let you birds play the heroes?" Slinker sneered, leaping off the crates. "Not a chance. If anyone's going to save these Abyssinians, it's going to be one of their own kind."

"This isn't a game, you know." Celaeno growled. "This is dangerous, life or death stuff."

"So you want me to hide like a coward?" Slinker scoffed. "No can do."

As Celaeno made to retort, she saw the Commander, having recovered from his trip, about to strike Slinker from behind.

"Look out!" Celaeno pushed Slinker out the way, receiving the mighty blow herself. "Ugh!" She grunted, the punch knocking her down.

"Celaeno!" Slinker yelled.

"Captain!" Mullet yelled. He made to help, but was tackled by another Storm Guard.

As Celaeno struggled to recover from the punch, the Commander moved in to finish the job.

"Think again, ugly!" Slinker pounced upon the Commander, punching, kicking and scratching for all he was worth.

"Rrr!" The Commander snarled.

Slinker felt himself getting grabbed by the scruff of his neck.

"Put me down, Storm scum!" He struggled to free himself.

"Foolish cat." The Commander spat. "Prepare to be skinned!"

"Not today!" Celaeno struck the Commander's outstretched arm with her crystal peg leg.

"Arrr!" The Commander yelled, dropping Slinker. "You-"

Celaeno kicked the Commander in the stomach, winding him, then tripped him with her peg leg. As he struggled to get up, she pointed her cutlass toward him, letting it hover over his eye.

"Order your troops to surrender." Celaeno demanded. "They're pretty much done anyway."

The Commander looked around. Most of his troops were indeed down, and the remainder were being picked off one by one. Reluctantly, he raised his hands in defeat.

"Good choice." Celaeno smirked.

Not long after, the Commander and his minions had all been restrained via rope, chains, or anything at hand, and placed inside a fenced area that had been used to keep the Abyssinians when they weren't working. The Abyssinians had been freed, and were happily reuniting with Prowler, Whiskers and Slinker.

"Thank you all." A light brown male, who had identified himself as "Pads" smiled at the pirates. "We owe you our lives."

"It was our pleasure." Boyle smiled. "Truly."

"Captain?" Slinker approached Celaeno.

"Yes?" Celaeno asked.

"Thanks for saving me." Slinker said awkwardly. "I guess that's two I owe you now."

"You saved me back there, too." Celaeno declared. "So let's call it even."

"If you say so." Slinker smiled.

"What's in these crates those brutes were making you carry?" Lix asked.

"Mostly equipment and supplies." Pads answered. "But some were filled with treasure looted from other lands."

Squabble, while checking one of the crates, found a large amount of gold and jewels inside.

"Caw!" He squawked happily.

"That's a lot of treasure." Boyle noted, opening another crate to find more.

"You should take this." Celaeno told the Abyssinians. "You're going to need it to help rebuild your country."

"Are you sure?" Whiskers asked. "I mean, you put your lives on the line for us. I'd say you deserve that stuff more than we do."

The crew shared a look.

"We disagree." Mullet smiled. "You need it more than we do. "

"Besides, we prefer to hunt for our treasure." Boyle added. "Just finding it like that offers no challenge."

"In other words, it's all yours." Celaeno grinned.

The Abyssinians cheered.

"I'm not too big to admit I had you birds pegged wrong." Slinker declared. "Even after everything I said to you, you went above and beyond to help us, without even expecting a reward."

"To be honest, we were given help a little like that ourselves not too long ago." Mullet smiled. "What we did today... well, let's say we were just payin' it forward."

"That as it may be, we still think you deserve a little something for helping us." Whiskers declared. She dug out a large ruby from one of the crates. "Here, take this. It might just buy you a new ship to replace that eyesore."

"Well, if you insist." Celaeno reluctantly accepted the gift. "Good luck with rebuilding your country."

"Thank you." Prowler smiled. "For everything. And know that you'll always be welcome in Abyssinia."

"You're too kind." Celaeno grinned.

"We'd offer you a lift there, but our eyesore of a ship can't fit you all." Mullet admitted.

"That's okay." Pads declared, indicating a small group of airships nearby. "I think we can organize our own method of transportation."

"Besides, you've already done more than enough for us." Whiskers stated.

"No argument here." Slinker nodded. "And good luck with your 'freelance treasure hunting'."

Celaeno tipped her hat to their new friends.

"Come on, ya scallywags." She told the crew. "We got us some treasure to find."

"Aye, Cap'n!"

"Caw!"

The crew got back inside the airship, and took off back into the skies, the Abyssinians waving them off. Their search for treasure might have hit a detour, but it was one they would have gladly taken again, because doing the right thing had become more valuable to them than any amount of gold or jewels.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Fair Weather Friends

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Seven: Fair Weather Friends**

On the outskirts of Clydesvale, Tempest was wearily making her way back to the cottage she shared with Grubber. She had just been visiting her parents, in hopes of better reconnecting with him. It hadn't been easy, though; the years she'd spent apart from them meant they barely even knew each other in the present. That, coupled with the shame Tempest felt over her past misdeeds, made catching up difficult. As much as she wanted to reconnect with her parents, Tempest couldn't just step back into her old life like nothing ever happened.

The same could be said for her encounters with Spring Rain and Glitter Drops. Whenever they crossed paths in the village (which was more often than Tempest would have liked), there was an air of tension to the proceedings. Despite their best efforts to rekindle their friendship (and Tempest's struggles to forgive them and move on) years of resentment couldn't just go away overnight. It would take time before Tempest could truly feel comfortable around both her parents, and her old friends.

 _'And I thought surviving by myself all those years was tough.'_ Tempest mused as she reached the cottage's front door. _'At least there's one place where I can relax, and be myself, without any awkwardness.'_

On that note, Tempest entered the cottage.

"Grubber, I'm back!" She called. She looked around the living room, where there was no sign of her roommate. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" Grubber's muffled voice replied.

 _'Of course.'_ Tempest rolled her eyes. _'His turn to cook. Probably working on something packed with sugar...'_

To Tempest's dismay, the kitchen was a total mess. Everywhere she looked, there was food residue staining the floor, counters, walls and cupboards. Grubber wasn't exactly the neatest roommate in the world, the kitchen often suffering a little from the aftermath of his culinary endeavors, but this was on a whole other level.

 _'I think I'm going to be sick.'_ Tempest suppressed a shudder.

And there Grubber was, in the center of it all, placing a dish covered in slightly burnt food (and a few sweet treats) on the table, opposite another, which was stacked with similar treats.

"Hey, Tempest." He smiled. "Ya caught me in the middle of things. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"What is all this?" Tempest asked with disgust.

"Well, I was thinking we could have us a nice little feast today." Grubber declared. "Seemed like a good enough time for it..."

"I meant, what is this?" Tempest waved a hoof around the kitchen. "Why does the kitchen look like it was the staging ground for a gigantic food fight?"

"Oh, right." Grubber said sheepishly. "That... Well, y'see, the thing about that is-"

"Is it really too much to ask for you to _not_ make a huge mess all the time?" Tempest growled.

"It's not that bad." Grubber defended himself.

"Not that bad?" Tempest snorted. "It'll take forever to clean all this up! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'd make a nice li'l feast for me and my roommate." Grubber pouted. "So what if things got a little messed up? Y'know, you're acting pretty ungrateful right now."

"Ungrateful? Me?" Tempest asked incredulously. "I'm usually the one who has to clean up most of these messes. If it weren't for me, this place would a total dump, you lazy-!"

"Lazy?!" Grubber yelped, outraged. "I just put all this work into dinner! What more do you want?"

"I want you to at least try and clean up your messes, or better yet, make them as small as possible." Tempest seethed. "Because it seems like I'm the one doing all the cleaning around here."

"Hey, I clean." Grubber insisted. "But I can't get too much done with these little paws." He held up his appendages.

"Excuses, excuses." Tempest scoffed. "That's all I ever seem to hear from you."

"It's not like you're miss 'easy to live with', you know." Grubber countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tempest grit her teeth.

"You know exactly what I mean." Grubber snorted. "'Grubber, don't do this', 'Grubber, don't do that'... what are you, my mother?"

"Thankfully, no." Tempest grimaced. "But that doesn't I'm going to just stand by while you leave messes all over, making the place look like a total pig sty."

"You make it sound like I'm a total slob." Grubber scowled, affronted. "Maybe the problem here is that you're just a neat freak."

"Excuse me?" Tempest growled.

"You heard me." Grubber sneered.

"Do not try to turn this into my problem." Tempest seethed. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you would just learn to clean up after yourself."

"Maybe if you weren't such a control freak..." Grubber muttered.

"What was that?" Tempest growled.

"I said 'maybe if you weren't such a control freak'!" Grubber said aloud. "Sometimes, it's like you still think you're Commander Tempest, and I'm just the lackey who's gotta do whatever you say! Well, you're not a Commander in the big, bad Storm King's army anymore, so maybe you need to learn to stop acting like one!"

"Stop acting like this is somehow my problem!" Tempest yelled, her patience pushed to its limit. "This is your problem, and you are going to fix it, because I am not going to spend my time wading through filth. I want to see an improvement, fast, or neither of us will be happy. I making myself clear?!"

The tip of Tempest's broken horn sparked menacingly, as it always did when her temper flared. Grubber stepped back, scared, as unpleasant memories of the days when Tempest was far less forgiving flashed through his mind. But his look of fear quickly turned to one of anger.

"So that's how it is, huh?" He scowled. "If I don't do things the way you like, you'll 'discipline' me? Just like in the old days? And here I thought things were going to be different between us... But no, you're still pushing me around and treating me all harsh, just like when we were working for the Storm King!"

"Maybe being harsh is the only way to get through that dense skull of yours!" Tempest snarled.

"Are you callin' me stupid?" Grubber growled.

"Oh, so now you're actually paying attention to what I say?" Tempest scoffed. "That's a first."

"Well if I'm such a lousy roommate, maybe I should just go!" Grubber yelled.

"Maybe you should!" Tempest yelled back.

"Fine!" Grubber yelled as loudly as he could. "Don't know what I was thinking, asking to go with you. I'd've been better off going back home. As bad as it was there, at least no-one got on my back about a little mess..."

"Then go back there!" Tempest spat. "Leave me to clean up your mess, as usual!"

"With pleasure!" Stopping only to remove his apron and stuff as much food into it as he could, Grubber stomped off, out of the kitchen and out of the cottage, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

With Grubber gone, Tempest was left alone in the messy kitchen. As she stepped over to the table, reluctantly deciding not to let the food go to waste, she stepped on something sticky.

"Ugh, unbelievable!" She scowled, pulling her hoof free of the indefinable mess. "Thanks a lot, Grubber..."

Grabbing a nearby towel, Tempest cleaned her hoof, then took a seat at the table. As she prepared to eat, she noticed something below one of the plates.

"What the...?" She moved the plate aside.

Under the plate was a parcel, crudely wrapped and tied, Tempest's name on it.

"What is this?" Tempest frowned.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tempest opened the parcel. Inside was a letter, the words written in an untidy scrawl.

 _Dear Tempest,_

 _I know we've only been living here for a month, but it's been the best month of my life, and I just had to do something to mark the occasion. I know I'm not exactly an ideal roommate, which is why I'm so glad to be sharing a house with you. Back when we were working for the Storm King, I always thought you were the best. Sure, it got a little scary whenever you blew your top, but I'd never met anyone as cool, tough and determined as you._

 _When you asked me to go traveling with you, I was so happy. Back home, nobody ever really wanted me around. I was just this weak little runt, and no-one thought I was worth their time. But you don't see me like that. Sure, it took a little while, but you've accepted me for who I am. You're the first one to ever see me as more than just some annoying little That's why you're the best friend I've ever had, and why I hope we'll keep being roommates for a really long time._

 _Best wishes, Grubber_

 _'He... he really felt that way?'_ Tempest asked herself, surprised. She once again glanced at the food on the table. _'A whole month gone by, and I didn't even notice. That's why he went to all the trouble of making a "feast" today of all days. And I didn't even ask why. I was too busy being angry over a mess...'_

As Tempest placed the note aside, she saw another sheet of paper within the parcel, It was a crudely drawn picture of Grubber and Tempest, standing side by side, accompanied by the words "Best pals forever". A tear dropped onto the picture, followed by another, and another, as Tempest, overcome by guilt and regret, wept shamelessly.

 _'What have I done?'_ Tempest asked. _'I pushed Grubber away, that's what. Made him feel like he wasn't wanted. Just like I once felt...'_ She wiped a tear from her eye. _'And now he's out there, all alone, just like I was...'_

Tempest raced out of the cottage, and into the nearby woods, surmising that Grubber would have wanted to get as far away from Cydesvale as possible.

"Grubber!" She yelled out in all directions. "Grubber!"

As Tempest desperately looked around for any sign of Grubber, she once again stepped in something.

 _'I really hope this isn't a "gift" from some forest animal...'_ She cringed as she looked down.

Thankfully, the substance wasn't what she thought it was; It was blue frosting, from one of the cupcakes Grubber had laid out on the table before, and taken with him when he left. As Tempest looked around, she spotted another cupcake a few feet away, with a cookie not far from that, and a muffin a short distance from there.

 _'Bingo.'_ Tempest smiled. _'I'm on your trail, Grubber.'_

Tempest followed the trail of treats through the forest. As she continued onward, she heard thunder rumbling. Looking up, she saw dark clouds being placed over the forest by the local weather patrol.

 _'Fine time they pick to schedule a rainstorm.'_ Tempest scowled.

As Tempest continued on her way, rain began to fall. Her mane, weighed down by the deluge of rain, collapsed in all directions over her forehead. With every step, her hooves became more and more caked with mud. But Tempest didn't care. All she cared about at that moment was finding Grubber and making amends.

 _'I really hope the little guy found some kind of cover before the rain came.'_ She fretted. _'Bad enough he's out here on his own, he shouldn't have to get soaked too...'_

The trail started to thin out, either due to the rainwater washing the confections away, or Grubber simply running out of things to drop.

"Come on, Grubber." Tempest looked around, holding one hoof up to shield her eyes from the downpour. "Where are you? You can't have gotten too far on those little legs..."

Tempest searched around the trees, trying desperately to find some trace of Grubber. The first half-dozen trees yielded no results. But when she neared a seventh, she heard a familiar sound; A sound reminiscent of overripe grapes being stepped on by a clumsy rhino. It was the unmistakable cacophony of Grubber eating.

"Found you." Tempest smiled.

Tempest rounded the tree, finding a small hollow at the base, one just large enough for a creature Grubber's size to take shelter in. Inside, Grubber was moodily chewing on a muffin.

"There you are." Tempest grinned.

Grubber stopped eating and looked up. Upon seeing Tempest, his expression grew even more sour.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"Grubber, I... I'm sorry." Tempest apologized. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"No, you shouldn't." Grubber turned away. "Now that we've established that, would you mind givin' me some privacy. After I've finished dinner, I've gotta get to work decorating my new digs."

"You mean this tree?" Tempest frowned.

"It may be small, but it's cozy." Grubber retorted. "And the best part? No crabby roommates goin' on at me to clean up every little mess, and yellin' at me when I don't."

"Okay, I deserve that." Tempest sighed. "You know why? Because you were right. I really haven't changed as much I thought I had. No matter what, you always stood by me. You put in all that effort to celebrate our first month together as roommates, and how did I repay you? By treating you like dirt, just the way I used to. You deserve a better friend than me... and I don't deserve a friend like you."

Tempest sat down in the mud, bowing her head in disgrace. Grubber turned his head slightly, and found himself feeling sympathy towards her in spite of his anger.

"If you still want to leave, I won't stop you." Tempest announced.

"Then why did you come all the way out here?" Grubber asked, turning to face her.

"I just wanted you to know how sorry I am." Tempest declared. "And I was worried about you. The storm, the rain... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You did?" A small smile appeared on Grubber's face.

"Yes, I did." Tempest nodded. "Because I was afraid I was going to lose you."

"You didn't seem so worried about that a little while ago." Grubber pouted.

"I was angry." Tempest sighed. "But that's no excuse. No matter what, you and I... we're in this together. I was so upset about some ridiculous mess, I forgot that. And I'm sorry."

The rain died down, and the storm clouds, having exhausted their supply of water, were pushed away by the weather patrol.

As the sunlight shined down on the forest, Grubber's mood also lightened. He couldn't help but be touched by Tempest's sincerity.

"I'm sorry, too." He sighed. "I guess I _can_ be a bit of a slob sometimes. I was so caught up in making dinner, I forgot about everything else, including the state of the kitchen. Can't really blame ya for bein' a little cheesed off."

"I shouldn't have taken it so badly, though." Tempest admitted. "I should have been more reasonable, like a good roommate."

"You _are_ a good roommate." Grubber told her. "I mean, when you're not being all bossy and pushy..."

"I guess old habits really do die hard." Tempest sighed. "There's still a little of the old 'Commander Tempest' in me after all."

"Maybe a little..." Grubber shrugged.

"But if you decide to come back with me, I promise to do my best to dial that back." Tempest pledged. "You deserve better. Because you're not just my friend, you're, well..."

"'Well', what?" Grubber asked.

"You're, y'know..." Tempest mumbled.

"Didn't quite catch that." Grubber declared.

"You're really going to make me say it, aren't you?" Tempest sighed. "Okay, fine... Grubber, you're my best friend."

"...You're my best friend too." Grubber smiled, his eyes tearing up. "Okay, I'm comin' in for a hug!"

Squeezing out of the hollow, Grubber wrapped his little arms around one of Tempest's mud-splattered hooves. Tempest returned the favor by wrapping her other hoof around his back. For a moment, they held each other. Then Grubber suddenly broke the embrace.

"Sorry." He apologized. "But you're all wet, and your hooves are muddy."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Tempest joked. "I didn't have the luxury of a nice dry tree hollow to hide in."

They shared a brief chuckle.

"So, does this mean..." Tempest asked tentatively.

"...Yeah, it does." Grubber admitted. "I really don't wanna leave. I only said I would because I was angry, too."

"What about your 'new digs'?" Tempest lightly teased him.

"Eh, wood apartments are so five minutes ago." Grubber shrugged. "Besides, I think I got a splinter in my butt, and termites in my hair..."

Tempest stifled a chuckle.

"Ready to head home?" She asked.

"Yep." Grubber nodded.

Together, they wandered back through the forest.

"Funny, I thought we were the best roommates around." Grubber admitted. "Guess we still got some stuff we need to work on."

"Looks like it." Tempest nodded. "So, how about I try to rein in my temper a little more...?"

"And I try to tidy up more often?" Grubber added.

"Deal." They said together, shaking hoof and paw.

With that mind, they continued their trek

"I found your anniversary gift, by the way." Tempest declared.

"Oh?" Grubber asked. "Well, what did ya think?"

"I loved it." Tempest pulled him into another hug. "I had no idea you valued our friendship so much."

"Well, I do." Grubber nodded. "You're the first real friend I ever had. That's why it hurt so much when I thought you didn't appreciate everything I'd done."

"But I do now." Tempest smiled. "And that dinner's still on the table in the kitchen. Probably more than a little cold by now, but it should still be good to eat. You up for it?"

"You know me: I never was one to waste food." Grubber grinned.

"Just try to save some for me." Tempest teased.

"No promises." Grubber joked back. "Turns out runnin' away from home can build up quite an appetite."

"You don't have to tell me that." Tempest retorted.

"Oh, right." Grubber realized. "Sorry."

"You're forgiven." Tempest ruffled his hair with one hoof.

"...Did you just get mud in my hair?" Grubber frowned.

"Whoops." Tempest said sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"You're forgiven." Grubber winked. "That's what roommates do, right?"

"That's what best friends do." Tempest nodded.

The two shared another warm smile as they continued on their way home. Their friendship had been tested by the events of the day, but it ended up becoming stronger. Granted, they still had some issues to iron out, and there would no doubt be more disagreements in the future, but they were both certain that they would face such problems together, as true friends do.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. One Cool Cat

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Eight: One Cool Cat**

The streets of Canterlot were often subject to the hustle and bustle of multiple ponies going about their business. The damage from the Storm King's invasion had left no lasting impact, so life had quickly returned to normal in Equestria's capital.

Except for one morning, where an usual being walked the streets, and his name was Capper. Being the only bipedal creature in the area, he naturally got a few odd looks from ponies as he passed. But most onlookers recognized him as one of the heroes from outside Equestria who had helped Twilight and her friends fend off the Storm King.

"Mornin', folks." Capper waved pleasantly as he passed by. "Nice day, isn't it?"

Some ponies waved back, while others politely stepped aside to allow him to pass by, guessing that he had returned to Canterlot for some important matter.

And they were correct. Capper was in Canterlot to discuss trade agreements between Equestria and Klugetown. True to her word, Twilight had brought up the matter with Celestia. And, not long after finding himself as the unofficial new leader of Klugetown, Capper had received word via mail that the Princesses would like to discuss the matter of trade with them. Several more letters were exchanged, Capper making it clear that he was the closest thing to an authority figure the town had, which had quickly led to a request for him to come to Canterlot and discuss matters. So, having utilized a small airship (that had once belonged to Verko), Capper had made his way to Canterlot, and was making a beeline for the Princesses' castle.

While Capper couldn't be more pleased at the idea of building better relations with Equestria, the idea that he would be the one to help build those relations was more than a little overwhelming.

 _'When did I suddenly become a diplomat?'_ Capper thought to himself as he made his way through the streets, the castle in sight. _'Seems like just yesterday I was a regular, run-of-the-mill con artist, and now look at me... about to talk about some major political business with a couple of Princesses. What if I can't hack it? What if I mess up? Ruin the best chance I have to make things better?'_ He shook his head, hoping it would rid him of the doubts building up within. _'Won't know 'til I try, I guess...'_

With each step he took in the direction of the castle, Capper felt like his paws were getting heavier and heavier. If he had been wearing shoes, he would have sworn they were slowly being filled with rocks. Somehow, his current situation seemed more daunting than when he and his new friends were preparing to enact their plans to free Canterlot from the Storm King's control.

 _'Facing a couple hundred Storm Guards and a gigantic hurricane doesn't seem so bad right now.'_ Capper cringed. He shook his head again. _'Come on, Capper. You've helped take down an army. Compared to that, this is a piece of cake. ...Right?'_

Despite his attempts at calming his own frantic mind, Capper was unable to shake off off his mounting thoughts of apprehension. He was able to keep on going for several more steps, the castle getting nearer and nearer, until it all became too much for him. He suddenly stopped, and turned away from the castle.

"Why did I even come here?" He said aloud. "I'm no politician. I don't have any business being here..."

"Capper?"

Capper turned around, seeing the most welcome of Rarity smiling at him.

"Well, hello again, Rarity." Capper smiled.

"Hello, yourself." Rarity beamed. "So good to see you again, darling."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you too, dear lady, but... what are ya doin' here?" Capper asked. "Don't ya live in... Ponyville, is it?"

"Indeed I do." Rarity nodded. "However, I do own a boutique here in Canterlot, which I was visiting today in order to help with arrangements for the new fashion season."

"So you manage your own fashion store?" Capper asked.

"Three stores, if you wish to get technical." Rarity corrected him nonchalantly. "The others are in Ponyville and Manehattan."

"Wow." Capper grinned. "A full-fledged fashion empire under your belt. You really are a pony of many talents, milady."

"And you're still quite the flatterer." Rarity smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "Now, may I enquire as to why you are in Canterlot at this time? You're quite far from Klugetown, aren't you?"

"That's kind of a long story." Capper answered. "And it sounds like you're busy, so I don't want to take up any more of your valuable time."

"I think I can spare a few more minutes." Rarity assured him. "Besides, it never hurts to catch up with an old friend."

"Well, if you insist." Capper pretended to shrug, secretly glad of the excuse to delay his journey.

Capper quickly informed Rarity of what had happened during his return to Klugetown, and his reasons for being in Canterlot.

"...So that's pretty much why I'm here." Capper finished his story.

"That is quite a tale." Rarity mused. "Sounds like you've been doing quite well for yourself since we last saw each other."

"That's one way of lookin' at it." Capper smiled weakly. "I'm finally outta debt, thanks in no small part to the bags of Bits you were gracious enough to give me."

"It was my pleasure." Rarity nodded. "It's good to know you put them to such excellent use."

"And with Verko finally out of the picture, everybody in Klugetown no longer has to worry about gettin' ripped off by that oversized rat." Capper smiled.

"So it turned out marvellously for all." Rarity noted. "I love a happy ending. Or a new beginning, as it were."

"'Beginning' is right." Capper nodded. "Today's just the next step. And it's all resting on my shoulders. Everybody back home's counting on me. Because they all seem to think I'm the one who's gonna make everything better..."

"Whatever's the matter, darling?" Rarity asked.

"It's... it's nothing." Capper shook his head. "I'm just... being dumb."

"Let me be the judge of that." Rarity offered.

"Nah, you've got better things to do with your time than listen to me jabberin' on about my problems." Capper politely declined. "Like running that boutique of yours."

"The boutique can wait." Rarity said firmly. "Right now, _you_ are my top priority." She placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Now, talk to me. Please."

"It's, well... I did not expect any of this." Capper admitted. "After leaving Canterlot, I figured I'd show the rest of Klugetown a little generosity, like you did for me. And now, suddenly, it's like the fate of the entire town is on my shoulders."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Rarity asked.

"I never asked to be put in charge." Capper frowned. "But it happened anyway. Even if it's not official, it's like everybody's looking to me to lead Klugetown into a bright new future. When I left this morning, there was a whole bunch of 'em in the streets, cheering me on, like I was this big hero. It was almost like they were expecting me to bring back a whole ton of gold and goods. Or at least, come back with the promise of all of that stuff."

"They must really think a lot of you to give you such trust." Rarity mused.

"Yeah, but... what if I don't deserve that trust?" Capper voiced his worries. "What if I end up making a mess of things, and have to head back home with my tail between my legs, tellin' them that their big hero totally messed up?" His face lit up with panic. "What if they're so disappointed about me messing up that they throw me outta town, like they did Verko?"

"...I think we can classify that as the 'worst case scenario'." Rarity deadpanned.

"It could happen." Capper frowned. "I like to think I've made some progress on making all the folks back home less selfish and dependant on cash, and more open to sharing what they've got with each other. But it probably didn't hurt that I got on their good sides first by givin' 'em good money and convincing them to get rid of Verko. I can't help but feel like that's all gonna go out the window once I make my first mistake..."

"Do you really think they'll reject you?" Rarity pressed. "After all you've done for them?"

"They were a pretty fickle bunch, not too long ago." Capper pointed out. "They followed anyone who could get them the most money. Can't expect that to change overnight..."

"Perhaps, but they put you in charge - if unofficially - for a reason." Rarity declared. "You showed them a new and better way of doing things."

"Only because I had you and your friends' example to go by." Capper pointed out. "You taught me generosity, and the others taught me how to stand up for what's right. If you ponies hadn't wandered into town, I'd still be connin' folks for pawfuls of coins right now."

"Well, it's not like you didn't have the chance to return the favor." Rarity pointed out. "We may not have even gotten into Canterlot without your inspired cake ruse."

"It felt good to be playing a con for the right reasons." Capper admitted. "But I still stand by my point. None of that would have happened if you hadn't fixed my coat outta the goodness of your heart."

"That's the wonderful thing about generosity." Rarity smiled. "It can be spread between others easily. All it takes is one generous act, which will inspire another to commit an act of generosity of their own, and it all grows from there. Look at what you did for the citizens of Klugetown. You showed them what generosity is all about. The only denizen I succeeded in enlightening during our brief stay there was you. But you opened practically all their eyes. I'd say that puts you ahead of me in some respects."

"I'll consider that praise from the master." Capper said humbly.

"And from the sounds of things, it seems as though you have the makings of being a great leader too." Rarity declared. "Convincing an entire town to rise up against that awful Verko? Now that is impressive."

"Well, it's not like I planned all of that or anything." Capper shrugged. "It just kinda... Happened."

"Regardless of the circumstances, you led them to make the right choice." Rarity beamed. "Not everyone has it in them to accomplish such a deed."

"That's what I'm worried about." Capper frowned. "What if it was just a one-time thing? What if I don't have it in me to keep it going? What if I end up making Klugetown even worse than it was when Verko was running the place?"

"No offense, but I highly doubt that's possible." Rarity scoffed.

"I know full well that taking charge of others isn't easy." Rarity admitted. "And I too have felt the fear of letting them down."

"You do?" Capper asked.

"Being the owner of three separate boutiques in three locations, I can honestly say 'yes'." Rarity nodded.

"So how do you handle it?" Capper asked.

"It wasn't easy at first." Rarity admitted. "In fact, the early days of running the _Canterlot Carousel_ were quite a challenge in themselves..." She chuckled. "But I soon got a handle on things. It just took a little while to get into the groove, as they say. Given time, I'm sure you can do the same."

"Well, when you it that way, it sounds so simple." Capper mused. "But that's not the only worry I have right now."

"It's not?" Rarity frowned.

"I'm also worrying about what'll happen over in Klugetown while I'm out here, talking with the Princesses." Capper admitted. "I can't shake the feeling that things are gonna fall apart over there. Like havin' me around was the only reason they had to try and be better, and they wound up turnin' on each other the second I left?"

"I'm sure things are just fine." Rarity smiled.

"I also know the worries that develop about what might happen if you aren't around to supervise your employees... or in your case, followers." Rarity continued. "As long as you trust in them to do the right thing, that trust will be rewarded. That's one of the most important traits a true leader can possess: Having faith in those they lead. You must have faith that the citizens of Klugetown will hold on to the values you showed them while you're away."

"But how can I be sure?" Capper asked.

"Simple." Rarity smiled. "You just have to remember that they have been looking to you for guidance. Guidance that you provided, and they freely listened to. Trust that they'll take that guidance to heart, and they _will_ make you proud."

"I'll try." Capper nodded. "But still, trusting them may actually be easier than trusting myself."

"It's only natural to doubt oneself every so often." Rarity admitted. "Even I have my doubts when it comes to supervising my boutiques."

"Then what's the trick?" Capper asked.

"It's tricky, but you need to put those doubts to one side, just long enough to do what needs to be done." Rarity announced. "When there are others counting on you to guide them, you must focus on proving you are worthy of that trust, by attending to the job at hoof, and leading them to success. It's not always easy, but if you can attain your goal, the results will be well worth the effort."

It took a moment for Rarity's words to sink in. As they did, a contented smile emerged on Capper's face.

"Thank you, my lady." He bowed. "Once again, you've helped me to see the light."

"That's what friends do, darling." Rarity smiled. "Besides, generosity isn't only limited to material things. Good advice, and steadfast support, cost nothing, but they can be more valuable than gold."

"Boy, aren't those words to live by." Capper grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a certain trade discussion I'm overdue to attend."

"And I really must be heading over to _Canterlot Carousel_." Rarity declared. "As good as it was seeing you again, I too have responsibilities that can be put off no longer. Organization of the new fabric delivery must be well underway by now, but I'm sure an offer of a little extra help won't be refused. To say nothing of the jewel inventory..."

"Good luck, dear lady." Capper declared.

"And to you, darling." Rarity beamed.

With that, the two friends parted ways. As Rarity made her way to _Canterlot Carousel_ , Capper continued on his path to the castle. As he walked, he found his paws no longer felt heavy at all; In fact, he felt more like he was walking on air. His talk with Rarity had helped clear his head of his nagging doubts, at least long enough for him to attend to business.

 _'Unofficial or not, I'm still a leader.'_ He told himself. _'And this is what leaders do: look out for their followers.'_

Moments later, he found himself at the front of the castle, where two Guards were standing.

"Hey." Capper smiled. "Name's Capper. I think I'm expected."

"Of course, sir." One of the Guards nodded. He opened the door. "Please, follow me."

"You got it." Capper nodded.

Capper followed the Guard inside, being led through the corridors of the castle. As he did, he took note of the grandeur within.

 _'Whoa.'_ He thought. _'And I thought this place looked fancy on the outside...'_

Soon, Capper and the Guard reached the throne room, where Celestia and Luna were waiting.

"The representative form Klugetown has arrived, your highnesses." The Guard announced.

"Welcome, Capper." Celestia smiled as she and Luna approached.

"It is good to see you in Canterlot again." Luna added.

"It's good to be back in your wonderful city." Capper nodded. "Especially since the place looks so much better than it did after the Storm King decided to pay a visit."

"I'm certain the damage would have been far worse if you and those other brave souls hadn't come to help us in our time of need." Celestia noted.

"Maybe." Capper shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure you didn't invite me here just to talk about old adventures."

"Indeed." Luna nodded. "At Princess Twilight Sparkle's urging, we have decided to open trade with Klugetown. As the chosen representative, your input on this matter will surely be invaluable."

"That's the plan." Capper nodded. "Now, let's get to work, your highnesses."

Over the next few hours, Capper and the Princesses discussed at length how they could bring their two cities closer together, throwing out such ideas as creating trade routes between them, and having a stop for the Equestrian train line built there. Eventually, the talks came to an end, with many promising avenues of action agreed upon.

"I think that will do for today." Celestia declared.

"Especially considering I have a moon to raise." Luna added.

"Of course." Capper nodded. "Don't let me keep you."

"Hopefully, we will be able to meet again soon, and discuss further ways for Canterlot and Klugetown to not only build trade routes, but improve relations between each other." Celestia offered.

"I'd like that very much, your highness." Capper nodded. "But right now, I really should be heading for home. I have a whole town to provide guidance to. You know how it is."

"We cerainly do." Luna nodded. "And rest assured, we will continue our correspondence, and negotiate with you a time and date for a new discussion soon."

"I'll be waiting." Capper bowed respectfully. "And thank you for your time."

"It was our pleasure." Celestia nodded regally. "Truly."

The Guard escorted Capper outside, and he made his way out of Canterlot, so he could take his newly-acquired airship back to Klugetown. As he kept walking, his thoughts turned to Rarity, the generous Unicorn who had once again helped him see things in a whole new perspective.

 _'Thanks, Rarity.'_ He thought. _'That's two I owe ya. And I sure don't mind being in debt to you...'_

Thanks to Rarity, Cappers worries of letting down his subjects had evaporated for the moment. Though, as Rarity had pointed out, those doubts would likely return in time. But as long as he focused on what needed to be done for Klugetown and those who lived there, Capper was certain he could keep those doubts at bay.

 _'Guess I really am a good leader after all.'_ He thought proudly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Letting Go Of The Past

**After The Storm**

 **Chapter Nine: Letting Go Of The Past**

Tempest and Grubber were making their way through Clydesvale, out to pick up groceries for the week. Most of the town's inhabitants had grown used to Tempest's presence, nodding or even waving as she passed by. In return, Tempest gave one or two of them a curt nod, with Grubber providing the waves.

"Come on, Grubber." Tempest urged. "We have a lot to pick up today, so you need to pick up the pace."

"You know, you wouldn't have to wait for me to catch up if you'd just carry me." Grubber pointed out.

"Duly noted." Tempest said flatly. "But I'm not carrying you on top of all the groceries."

"That's okay, I'll carry the groceries for ya!" Grubber offered.

"That doesn't really solve the problem." Tempest pointed out.

As they continued on their way to the market, they crossed paths with Glitter Drops and Spring Rain. This was a fairly regular occurrence, considering the town's small size. Whenever it happened, the two would make small talk with Tempest, with Tempest making only a token effort to play along. She hadn't exactly forgotten what she'd promised Twilight, but letting go of the past was proving harder for Tempest than she'd thought.

"Hello, Fizzlepop." Glitter Drops declared.

"Hello, girls." Tempest said flatly.

"...How are you today?" Spring Rain asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Tempest said curtly.

"Any... Plans for the day?" Glitter Drops inquired.

"Grubber and I are just heading down to the market." Tempest announced.

"Oh." Spring Rain said awkwardly. "If you're not doing anything afterwards, maybe you could hang out with me and Glitter Drops over at my place?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I really can't." Tempest shrugged. "My day's kind of packed."

"Say wha-?" Grubber started, before Tempest covered his mouth with a hoof.

"So we really should be going." Tempest continued, pushing Grubber along as she moved away from her childhood friends. "Can't even afford the time to talk. Bye."

"Oh, okay." Spring Rain said glumly.

"Have a nice day, I guess..." Glitter Drops added dejectedly.

Barely acknowledging the farewells, Tempest continued on the way to the market. Grubber was noticeably lagging behind.

"Grubber, you're falling behind again." Tempest declared. "And you know I don't like to repeat myself."

"...You should've gone with 'em, Tempest." Grubber announced. "They're your friends."

"They were my friends." Tempest retorted. "A long time ago. We barely even know each other now. And I'm not exactly in the mood to spend the rest of the day with strangers."

"There's nothin' stoppin' ya from gettin' to know them right now." Grubber pointed out.

"Another time, maybe." Tempest shrugged. "For now, there's groceries to buy."

Grubber thought it over for a moment, then spoke up once more.

"I'll get the groceries." He suggested. "That'll give you plenty of time to spend with Glitter Drops and Spring Rain."

"You... You don't have to do that, Grubber." Tempest declared, temporarily taken aback by Grubber's offer.

"Oh, but I insist." Grubber smiled brightly.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood today." Tempest said stubbornly.

"Tempest, you've gotta do this." Grubber urged.

"No, I don't." Tempest retorted.

"What, you're gonna just have these awkward li'l meetings with them for the rest of your life?" Grubber demanded.

"Beats the alternative." Tempest shrugged.

"You won't know until you try." Grubber pointed out. "So give it a try."

"And if I fon't?" Tempest challenged.

"Then I'll just head back home right now." Grubber declared. "And you'll have to carry all the groceries back by yourself."

"Seriously?" Tempest scoffed. "Is that the best you've got?"

"I'll also stop making my chocolate muffins for dessert whenever it's my turn to cook." Grubber added deviously. "I know how much you like 'em..."

"...Okay, I'll go." Tempest groaned. "But in return, you're making me double helpings tonight."

"Great!" Grubber smiled. "And in the meantime, I'll pick up the groceries, just like I promised. Have fun!"

"Sure I will..." Tempest rolled her eyes.

Tempest quickly doubled back, catching up to Glitter Drops and Spring Rain, who were chatting amongst themselves, and steeling herself for what was to come.

"Hey, girls." She said unenthusiastically.

"Fizzlepop?" Glitter Drops frowned. "What are you doing back here?"

"On closer inspection, I realized I do have some free time." Tempest lied. "So I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"That's wonderful." Spring Rain smiled. "You won't regret this, Fizzy. We're going to have so much fun!"

"It'll be just like old times." Glitter Drops grinned.

"Sure it will." Tempest gave them a half-hearted smile. "So, over to your place?" She asked Spring Rain.

"That's the plan." Spring Rain nodded.

The three of them made their way to the west side of town, where Spring Rain's cottage was located. The interior was brightly decorated, the walls covered in pictures of Spring Rain's family and Glitter Drops, a dark blue couch, and several cloud-shaped ornaments on the shelves.

"Well?" Spring Rain asked. "What do you think?"

"...Nice place." Tempest said flatly. "Definitely seen worse..."

"Let's have a little sit down." Glitter Drops suggested. "I don't know about you gals, but my hooves could do with a rest."

"Why not?" Tempest shrugged. "Beats standing..."

Both Tempest and Glitter Drops sat on the couch.

"I'll go get us some nice ice tea." Spring Rain declared. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

"We'll try." Glitter Drops joked as Spring Rain headed into the kitchen.

Tempest rolled her eyes irritably.

"I saw that." Glitter Drops pouted. "Come on, Fizzlepop, lighten up a little."

"I'll try... as long as you keep the bad jokes to a minimum." Tempest shot back.

"Deal." Glitter Drops nodded.

Spring Rain returned to the room moments later, carrying a tray with glasses of iced tea with her magic.

"Anypony thirsty?" She announced.

"No question here." Glitter Drops used her own magic to move a glass over to her.

"Here you go, Fizzy." Spring Rain moved one of the remaining two glasses over to Tempest.

"Thanks." Tempest said bluntly, grasping the glass with one hoof.

Taking the remaining glass for herself, Spring Rain joined her friends on the couch.

"Mmm." Glitter Drops took a sip from her glass. "You make the best iced tea, Rainy."

"Thanks." Spring Rain beamed. "I added a touch of lemon, and a hint of lime. She saw that Tempest hadn't had any of hers yet. "Aren't you going to try some, Fizzy."

"Yeah, yeah..." Tempest muttered, annoyed at being called "Fizzy" again. She reluctantly took a sip, and was surprised to see that the drink tasted quite good. "This isn't half bad." She admitted.

"I'm so glad you like it." Spring Rain grinned. "Just let me know if you want a refill."

"I brought some cookies along for the walk this morning." Glitter Drops opened up her saddlebag, lifting up several heart-shaped treats. "Want some?"

"Yes, please!" Spring Rain nodded.

"Why not?" Tempest shrugged, grabbing one of the cookies with her free hoof. She took a bite, and acknowledged that they tasted nearly as good as the iced tea.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Glitter Drops asked. "Three old friends, hanging out together..."

"Yeah, sure." Tempest declared. "Though I'm not really seeing any hints of the 'fun' you mentioned earlier. Not that I'm complaining..."

"Oh, I've got some fun planned.." Spring Rain giggled. She walked over to a desk at the side of the couch, pulled open a drawer, and extracted a book of some sort.

"Oh, here we go." Glitter Drops smirked.

"What?" Tempest frowned. "Are we going to start some kind of book club?"

"Not exactly." Spring Rain grinned. She opened the book, revealing it to be a photo album. "I thought we could take a trip down memory lane first."

"Oh... great." Tempest said flatly.

"Remember this?" Spring Rain pointed to a photo of herself, Glitter Drops and Tempest as fillies, all wearing flower costumes.

"The time we got the lead roles in the school play!" Glitter Drops grinned. "How could I forget? I kept getting my lines wrong!"

"It was still a lot of fun, though, wasn't it?" Spring Rain pointed.

"Yeah, fun." Tempest snorted. "Wearing a stupid-looking, itchy costume, making a fool of myself in front of the whole school..."

"You seemed like you were having fun at the time." Glitter Drops frowned.

"In hindsight, not so much." Tempest scowled.

"Let's move on to the next picture, shall we?" Spring Rain said awkwardly. She turned to the next page. "Oh-ho! Look at this!"

Tempest looked downwards. The photo Spring Rain was referring to was of the three of them as fillies wearing costumes.

"Our first Nightmare Night together." Glitter Drops smiled. "Look at us..."

In the photo, the young Glitter Drops was dressed as a witch, the young Spring Rain was wearing a bird costume... and the young Tempest was wearing a frilly pink princess outfit.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Tempest said under her breath, mortified by her younger self's appearance.

"We all looked so cute back then, didn't we?" Spring Rain cooed. "Especially you, Fizzy!"

"Yeah, I was really cute." Tempest grimaced. "Can we move on to the next photo please?"

"You really loving wearing that princess dress." Glitter Drops grinned, seemingly deaf to Tempest's request. "And why wouldn't you? Back then, you were always talking about you wanted to be a Princess one day!"

"I was a little kid back then." Tempest said sourly. "A stupid, naive little kid, who thought life could be like a fairy tale..."

Both Glitter Drops and Spring Rain were unnerved by Tempest's statement.

"Okay, next picture..." Spring Rain said finally.

The next picture was of the three of them on a picnic blanket, sharing lunch. The picture after that was of the three of them at a sleepover together, flashing cheesy grins at the camera while wearing pajamas. The one after that depicted them at Tempest's tenth birthday party, Glitter Drops and Spring Rain hugging the ecstatic birthday girl.

Glitter Drops and Spring Rain continued cooing and gushing over the old memories. To them, they were happy moments from the past, but to Tempest, they were nothing but painful reminders of what her life used to be like, before it all went wrong; before she lost her horn, and fell into a downward spiral that culminated in her betraying her own homeland.

"Oh, look at this one!" Glitter Drops smiled, as they reached a photo which showed the three of them playing catch together, the ball being held in the magic of Tempest's not-yet-broken horn. "Boy, that takes me back."

"Those were the days, weren't they?" Spring Rain beamed.

"Yes, they were." Tempest cast a cold look at the scene, which brought back memories of the terrible day she'd lost her horn. "Until one lost ball ruined everything. After that, you two didn't seem so keen on playing catch with me anymore."

Another awkward silence filled the room.

"How about we put aside the photo album for now?" Glitter Drops suggested.

"Good idea." Tempest said flatly.

"Let's try something else." Spring Rain agreed. "It's a lovely day. Maybe we could go out and have a picnic together?"

"Thanks, but I'm good." Tempest replied. "Those cookies are really filling. Besides, I've had enough of eating outside to last a lifetime..."

"Okay... then how about we go out and play catch, like we used to?" Glitter Drops offered.

"You do realize I'll be at something of a disadvantage, right?" Tempest pointed to her broken horn.

"Oh, right." Glitter Drops cringed awkwardly.

"Maybe I should just go." Tempest nodded.

"No, come on, you should stay!" Spring Rain offered. "Stay for dinner! In fact, why don't you stay the night?"

"Great idea, Spring!" Glitter Drops agreed. "We could have a sleepover!"

"'Sleepover'?" Tempest screwed up her face in distaste. "We're grown mares!"

"You're never too old to stay over at a friend's house." Spring Rain insisted.

"Think of it, Fizzy." Glitter Drops smiled. "The three of us hanging out together, styling each other's manes, giving each other hooficures... it'll be so much fun!"

"Really, I-!" Tempest started.

"Pretty soon, it'll be just like old times between us." Spring Rain grinned. "Won't that be great?"

"...NO!" Tempest suddenly yelled.

Glitter Drops and Spring Rain froze up.

"You think I don't see what's happening here?" Tempest scowled. "What you're trying to do?"

"We're just trying to make you feel like you're part of the group again." Glitter Drops declared. "The three of us together."

"Just like it used to be." Spring Rain added. "The way things were... Before."

"I appreciate your efforts, but the fact is, things between us can never go back to the way they were!" Tempest announced.

"Fizzy-" Glitter Drops frowned.

"So maybe you shouldn't call me 'Fizzy' like we're still nine years old!" Tempest scowled. "Or invite me to play catch, go on picnics... And join you for a sleepover! I mean, really?"

"I was just trying to-" Spring Rain started.

"Act like we're still foals?" Tempest interrupted. "Like we were before the Ursa Minor? Before I lost my horn? Before you abandoned me?!"

"You're starting on this again?" Glitter Drops scowled. "Seriously? Who's really living in the past here?"

"Glitter, don't." Spring Rain said sternly.

"You know it's true, Spring." Glitter Drops snorted. "She's never going to let this go! She'll always hold it against us! I tried to tolerate it, but there's only so much recrimination I can take!"

"You know what?" Tempest scowled. "This whole thing was a mistake! We should all just stop trying. You go your own way, and I'll go mine. It's better than awkward afternoons spent trying to relive a past I'd rather forget."

"Fizzlepop..." Spring Rain started.

"I'm outta here." Tempest stomped out of the house.

"Good riddance." Glitter Drops snorted.

"You can't mean that, Glitter." Spring Rain scolded her. "She's our friend!"

"Was our friend." Glitter Drops retorted. "We invited her over here to hang out and reminisce, and she just threw it back in our faces! If she wants nothing more to do with us, I can live with that."

"Can you?" Spring Rain demanded. "You seemed like you were having fun when we were sitting here, looking over our old pictures, all the good times..."

"Maybe a little..." Glitter Drops admitted, glancing at the photo album.

"And do you really want us to lose Fizzlepop again, after she just came back into our lives?" Spring Rain prompted.

Glitter Drops on one particular picture, which the three fillies hugging each other, happy smiles on their faces.

"...No." She admitted. "But you heard her. She thinks we'd be better off apart."

"Then we've got to convince her otherwise." Spring Rain declared. "Come on."

Both mares left the house, intent on finding their friend.

Not too far away, Tempest was walking down the streets, sulking. She was in no real hurry to go home, knowing that she'd have to explain to Grubber how bad things went. And she was in no mood to relive the experience.

At the same time, she was fuming over what had happened.

"Acting like we're still foals." She muttered to herself. "Then Glitter Drops had the nerve to accuse me of living in the past. Like she can talk..."

Tempest stopped by a tree, trying to take a moment to calm down. Her anger began to give way to a deep sense of failure, due to a promise left unfulfilled.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." She apologized. "I tried..."

Out of sheer frustration, Tempest kicked the tree's trunk as hard as she could. She then leaned her head against its overcome by self-recrimination.

"Fizzlepop?" Spring Rain's voice asked.

"Oh, great..." Tempest groaned. She turned to face her old friends. "Now what?"

"Fizzlepop... You were right." Glitter Drops admitted. "Things between us can never go back to the way they were."

"But they don't have to." Spring Rain added.

"What do you mean?" Tempest frowned.

"She means that's exactly what we've been doing wrong." Glitter Drops declared. "Why this hasn't been working. We've all been focusing so much on the past."

"In my case, it's hard not to." Tempest said sourly.

"In our case, we've been trying to pick up where we left off." Glitter Drops admitted. "Before... Y'know..."

"Yes, I know." Tempest glared.

"But that's never going to work." Spring Rain declared. "Because we're not foals anymore. We're all grown mares. We should be starting fresh, getting to know each other as adults, not trying to relive days gone by."

"It's those days that are the problem." Tempest retorted. "A certain set of days in particular..."

"We can't change what happened in the past." Glitter Drops admitted. "Any of us. We can apologize for what happened with you a thousand times, but it won't change the fact that it did happen. Same with what you did up in Canterlot. You've apologized, and you're sorry for everything you've done, but that doesn't mean it never happened."

Tempest lowered her head, silently acknowledging the point.

"That's something else we're all guilty of." Spring Rain pointed out. "We've been so focused on the mistakes we've made in the past that we've been letting them consume us, hold us back."

"The only thing from the past we should hold onto is that we're friends." Glitter Drops smiled.

"And we'll always be your friends, Fizzlepop." Spring Rain pledged. "No matter what happens. Even if you don't want to be friends with us anymore."

"You will?" Tempest asked, touched by the gesture.

"So what do you say?" Glitter Drops asked. "Shall we try to get to know each other in the now?"

"I guess it would be better than looking at old photos." Tempest admitted. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, I've been practicing badminton these last few years." Spring Rain announced. "And yoga. It's very relaxing."

"I could use some relaxation." Tempest admitted. "I've been wound pretty tight lately. For a number of reasons..."

"I'd be happy to show you how it's done." Spring Rain offered.

"Thanks." Tempest smiled.

"I've been kind of getting into hoofball lately." Glitter Drops admitted. "Why don't we play a round?"

"An offer you may end up regretting." Tempest smirked. "Not to brag, but I've got quite the kick on me."

"We'll see about that." Glitter Drops retorted. "Let's head over to my place, and I'll show you just how good I am."

"I look forward to it." Tempest nodded.

Tempest spent the rest of the day with her old friends, as they all got to know each other as they were in the present, and not how they were in the past. Tempest learned about all of Glitter Drops and Spring Rain's new interests, and in return, she showed them a few things she'd learned during her time away from Equestria, even teaching them one of her fighting moves.

As the day headed it's end, Tempest finally parted ways with Glitter Drops and Spring Rain.

"I don't know about you, girls, but this was the most fun I've had in a long time." Spring Rain smiled.

"That's putting it mildly." Glitter Drops said breathlessly, still weary from the hoofball game.

"I told you I had some moves." Tempest teased.

"I was going easy on you." Glitter Drops claimed. "Next time, I won't hold back."

"You'd better not." Tempest grinned. "And 'next time' should be sooner rather than later?"

"You really mean that, Fizzlepop?" Spring Rain asked hopefully.

"I do." Tempest smiled warmly. "Like you girls said, we've all been living in the past. No more of that. From now on, we move forward."

"Now that's something we can all agree on." Glitter Drops agreed.

"See you soon, Fizzlepop." Spring Rain declared.

"Count on it." Tempest smiled.

As she returned home, Tempest walked with a new spring in her step. She entered the cottage to find Grubber sitting in the front room.

"You're back." Grubber noted. "So... how'd it go?" He asked tentatively.

"We had a rough start." Tempest admitted. "But things got better after we stopped focusing so much on the past. I actually had... fun."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Grubber smiled. "I told ya it was for your good."

"And you were right." Tempest said grudgingly. "Just don't let it go to your head, okay?"

"Perish the thought." Grubber smirked.

"And don't forget, you owe me extra servings of muffins tonight." Tempest pointed out.

"A deal's a deal." Grubber nodded. "And hey, if you ever wanna invite your pals around for dinner, I'd be happy to cook for them too."

"Lucky for you, they really like the sweet stuff." Tempest announced. "Which reminds me: we should get some ice tea and cookies on our next trip to the market."

"Yeah, we should." Grubber grinned. "Soon, we're all going to be one big group of friends. Some old, some new."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tempest told him. "How about we take it one day at a time?"

"Can do, roomie." Grubber nodded. "Hmm. Think I'll get a start on dinner. Especially since I have extra muffins to bake."

"A deal's a deal." Tempest echoed his words playfully.

It had taken a while, but Tempest had finally followed Twilight's advice, letting go of her past with Glitter Drops and Spring Rain, so that they could all move into the future together. Now, she no longer saw them as just the fillies who had once been her friends, but as the mares she had finally reconciled with.

For the first time since she had returned to Clydesvale, Tempest felt as if she could truly leave her past behind, and make a fresh start. Whatever the future held, she planned to embrace it. It was, after all, better than holding on to the past...

 **The End... For Now.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
